The Perfumed Garden
by JeffC FTW
Summary: The most beautiful love story ever told. Kilana is a Vorta agent looked down upon for numerous failures, but with the comfort and affection from Weyoun, life isn't completely miserable - but that does not mean their love affair is devoid of obstacles ahead of them.
1. The Ship

**Having just completed the second in my Vorta Brides Trilogy, "Keevan and Annora: Forged in the Desert Heat", and one more to go, I am now taking a break from my cherished trilogy to bring you the story of Weyoun and Kilana: "The Perfumed Garden".**

 **Named after an ancient Arabic erotic textbook which is similar to the Indian-Hindu Kama Sutra, "The Perfumed Garden" tells the love story of Weyoun and Kilana, the latter Vorta who appeared only once in the second episode of season 5, "The Ship". When I saw her from start to finish, as well as read my friend and fellow author Vanillasiren's "Wrong" and the oneshot "Kilana" by keiranfletcher, I saw her not only as another sexy yet manipulative and cunning agent of the Dominion, but also a very sympathetic and almost tragic figure. Her and Captain Sisko would have come to trust each other over what they want from the other and then their men would still be alive. The death of the Changeling in "The Ship" as well as her compassion are enough to mark her as why the Female Founder would call her a disgrace - but also why Weyoun falls for her without wavering devout loyalty to their gods. This story is intense with romance, sex, and intrigue as two Vorta embark on their journey.**

 **Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. And thanks to the delightful Jeffrey Combs as ever for making Weyoun the best thing that happened on the show, and Kaitlin Hopkins for her luminous performance as Kilana.**

Chapter One

The Ship

Her ship had been the closest nearby when the distress signal was sent out, the message being that the inertial damping system had failed at warp acceleration, that nearly everyone was dead but assistance was required, and the coordinates had been sent out before the vessel lost control and landed on no better a place than Torga IV, weeks from Dominion territory. She remembered frowning at first before recognizing the message from one of her fellow Vorta, who also cried out his last before the signal was cut off.

 _The Founder's life is in danger; anyone out there find us on Torga IV -_

She wanted to curse any one of the accompanying Jem'Hadar on that ship for either being careless enough to not check the inertial system before takeoff, as it occured during warp speed, or it was simply an accident. Either way, everyone was dead - their bodies smashing against the walls and killing them instantly, the effect known to happen - but the Changeling who needed her help. She feared for the god's life and could not waste anymore time. The young Vorta female and her own unit were the only ones available. But before anyone could entirely reach the system, her First reported to her that a Federation runabout was in orbit of the planet.

"Is it lone, First Dira'tarak?" she asked, peering through her virtual headset and waiting for them to drop out of warp. He nodded his affirmative, and she did, as well. "Then shoot it on sight; we can't have anyone in space jeopardize this mission. Whoever else is on the planet we will deal with ourselves."

And whoever was on the planet's surface had to have been notified by the runabout in orbit about the crashing warship, probably beamed to the site; she would not expect anything less. Who would be so bold to lead a team of fellow officers and scientists on an uninhabited class-M planet in the Gamma Quadrant? The planet's known mineral sources of cormaline rendered it another step in violating Dominion territory even if Torga hadn't been conquered.

"The Federation runabout in orbit has been destroyed, Commander," Third Zilan'oran reported. "But we are reading six life-signs on the surface of the planet, near the crashed warship. What are your orders?"

 _Six_... It would be too easy to kill them all so soon; she wanted to know if it was who she thought it was, the one in charge of the unit. "I'll send four of you down there. You may send them into hiding, corner them, but do NOT," she ordered firmly, "kill any of them. Find out who their leader is and report to me at once. I wish to speak to their commander in regards of terms."

The Second, Fourth, Sixth and Seventh were beamed down, and the Vorta waited with the others to report. Any minute longer, the Founder in that ship was waiting for them to be rescued, and a part of her was losing it because once the Female Changeling herself learned of this, she would blame her for this as she did once before. For not saving one of her own people and one of those who created the Vorta...

"Second, report."

 _"They have all retreated into the ship, but one of them is dead. Shot by Fifth Wajar'kitan's own hand."_

The Vorta seethed furiously; he'd been ordered not to kill any of them. Perhaps he should be reduced to Seventh and have the current Seventh in his place. She looked over to First Dira'tarak who looked like he was burning as much as she was for this disobedience. "Fifth Wajar'kitan, you are reduced to Seventh," he said angrily. "And Seventh Gerak'ikan, you are upgraded to Fifth. Remember obedience brings victory, and victory is life. Now, who is in charge of the Starfleet unit?"

 _"Captain Benjamin Sisko, sir."_

She felt like her insides were alight when it was confirmed. So, it was Benjamin Sisko. Only he could be so bold to enter the Gamma Quadrant once again. No one had ever dared enter Dominion space and returned alive to tell about it. It was why she and her fellow Vorta admired him so, for his boldness to enter enemy space for his Federation; she remembered seeing his face in his psychographic profile and praising it for his impressive strength. Even Weyoun's report from the joint Starfleet-Dominion operation months ago served enough justice. Things had begun to improve. "I estimate Sisko and his little team have not gotten very far in the ship's depths," the young Vorta mused, thoughtfully tapping her fingers on the console. "Keep them surrounded in place for the moment, and open a channel to the ship so I can speak to the captain."

She waited until Third Zilan'oran informed her that communications were successfully reestablished. Smiling, she leaned into the comm. "Captain Sisko, my name is Kilana. I'm the Vorta in charge of the Jem'Hadar troops surrounding you." She got no response, guessing he didn't know how to operate a Jem'Hadar ship's system, especially not even his chief engineer if he was there. "If you touch the triangular green panel on any of the control consoles, you'll be able to speak to me."

Kilana waited until she heard his voice. _"This is Captain Sisko."_

She smiled despite the fact he didn't see her. "Captain, I'm so happy to hear your voice," she said. "There were some casualties among your crew, and I fear you may have been one of them." If she could voice her concern, the man might as well establish a sense of trust between them if he wanted to get himself and his crew out alive, and if she could send one of the Jem'Hadar in to retrieve the Founder while she distracted Sisko...

 _"Thank you for your concern,"_ Sisko replied, although it didn't sound like he believed it. He'd met Weyoun, after all, and from what the new Weyoun told her, his predecessor had been trusted by neither his own unit or Sisko's. They must think all Vorta were the same, and how right they were. _"What do you want?"_

"To talk," she answered, looking up and meeting Dira'tarak's eyes. "I think it would be in everyone's best interests if you and I met face-to-face and discuss the situation, like reasonable people."

 _"I_ can _be reasonable."_

Kilana almost giggled. "So I heard. One escort each, agreed?" One was enough if it would be the two of them meeting. There would be no more time for bloodshed today; enough had been spilled today on both accounts. Sisko agreed, and it was settled. She looked up and nodded for Dira'tarak since she trusted him the most. Some of his men, if not all, were like they were a family of her own, even though she was just a clone; she was in her third incarnation and not recognized with perfection as Weyoun was. Weyoun whom she always looked up to and who helped her boost her self-confidence when the Female Founder disapproved of her greatly. Kilana never understood why, but she was as dedicated as any Vorta would be, yet after her first mission when she was in her second incarnation, she was already debased for the epic failure regarding the failed negotiations of aligning the Dominion with Errikang VII.

In other words, she was worthy as any Vorta, and failure of any kind was never tolerated.

She and Dira'tarak were beamed directly down to the site, where the man himself was waiting with his Klingon commanding officer by his side. He regarded both Kilana and her Jem'Hadar apprehensively and stoically, not lowering his guard whilst keeping a calm composure. Perhaps the file did the job on him, but not the image she'd been given. Kilana surveyed him as she circled him, smiling. "Your photograph doesn't do you justice. You look quite...striking in person." Tall, powerful and commanding...

"Look," the captain said, bringing a hand up to wipe the perspiration from his forehead, sweltering from the sun, "I'm a little busy, so let's skip the flattery."

He was weary and resigned, but that didn't stop him from getting right to what he was known for. "Weyoun's report on you was right," she noted. "You _are_ direct, and I like that." And if he was going to be, so would she. "So, let's cut to the chase." He seemed to be impressed with her as she was with him. "I believe that's the correct expression. This is _our_ ship, and we want it back."

He raised an eyebrow. "It _was_ your ship. Now it's mine."

Something in her bristled; what gave him the right to take a ship that did not belong to him and was not his style? "Captain," she said, exhaling, "I'm a little disappointed. That's the attitude of a thief, not of a Starfleet captain with a reputation for integrity. This is clearly OUR property; what gives you any claim to it?"

"It's an old legal trade salvage right," he answered. "If we found a wrecked ship and a dead crew, then it belongs to us. And we found it first before you and your unit even got here."

His attitude made her want to snap back that it was _she_ who received the distress call first before the ship crashed here, but she was to play this professionally and not like an adolescent of her race; a natural adolescent. "A very interesting position," Kilana noted with another smile, "but I'm afraid the Dominion does not recognize that...tradition. What may be even more to the point: we have you completely surrounded and outnumbered."

Death threats did not seem to scare him anymore. His facial expressions told her enough of that. She decided to change the topic. "Would you like something to eat, or something to drink?" They would settle this in the event of time. Then her attention shifted to her left and Sisko's right, where the Klingon stood, scowling at her and uncertain at her friendly manner. She turned to Dira'tarak and ordered him to send one of the men into the ship for the nearest replicator there was for the only food made for Vorta. When the soldier arrived, she gestured for the dish held between her and Sisko and the Klingon commander.

"These are q'lavas. A personal favorite." She could use one herself now, but as she held it up in front of the captain in an attempt to interest him, he only regarded it suspiciously, thinking it might have been poisoned. She laughed and popped it into her own mouth, just to show him it wasn't, but he still refused to accept.

"Not to you anyway."

This was the least admirable trait about the great Captain Sisko; he was too stubborn and distrusting of her people. She gestured for the soldier to take the food away. "I hope you're not teaching...Jake to be this way, Benjamin." It was no secret that he had a son, Jake, and a remarkable young man, too. "Or do you prefer Ben?" she asked sweetly, hoping a first name basis might do the trick.

But he was thick as ever. "Captain will be fine," he stated, never once taking his eyes off of her. Kilana shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry it's my fault we are unable to establish an understanding between us, Captain." Now that she said it, she remembered the Founder who was still hiding in that ship, doing his best to stay out of sight, but for how much longer? She was getting nowhere with Sisko. "I'm sorry I'm not more experienced in these matters. This is my first mission away from Dominion space and my first dealings with anyone from the Federation. I know you have no reason to trust me...but I'm hoping you would consider my offer with an open mind," she said, smiling, and now she'd done it.

Sisko had relaxed his shell but otherwise remained guarded. "I'm listening," he said.

"If you leave our ship, then I'll have you and your crew returned back to your station unharmed." And that would leave the Founder safe and in her care until they got back to Kurill Prime. "Our accomodations might not be lavish, but I promise you will all be well-cared for. Especially your wounded." She felt her smile fade the instant Benjamin Sisko rebuffed her once again.

"If you think I'm going to deliver my people into your hands," he said angrily, "and without a fight, then this must really be your first mission." He dared to insult her; he was the one who was making a big mistake, and she would not take the blame for this. She just hoped that the Jem'Hadar Sixth would hurry with the surveillance being set up inside and hopefully find the Founder in time...

"Captain, they're in the ship!" the Klingon shouted, having stood beside the ship the entire time. Sisko turned to him briefly before turning his attention back to Kilana, but she wouldn't hear anything from him. Dira'tarak beamed them both back to their ship despite no verbal order, having prepared with her.

"Sixth Rikan'olan, report!" Dira'tarak shouted into his comm, getting no response. He tried again, but still nothing. So, the Sixth was dead. He'd gone in only to look for the Founder and got killed. Kilana would not assume he engaged in conversation with any of Sisko's men and gave way the truth; at this point, she knew she couldn't trust the captain any more than he trusted her. For that, she would keep the rest of the men established around the ship to make sure Sisko or any of his crew did not try anything. In the meantime, she needed to be alone and gather her thoughts.

"First, stay here," she said, leaning her back against the wall behind the console and sliding downwards until she sat on the floor. Might as well as her tired brain what she didn't know. Her first mission actually involving the Federation presence but with a Changeling's life on the line. She could very much give Sisko the time to regain his strength before they met again; they had come too far to not see each other again. She would not let the Female Changeling look her down now.

"Forgive me for intruding your thoughts, Commander," Dira'tarak spoke, bowing his head. She nodded for him to continue. "Perhaps you should return to the captain, without me or any of the men. He does not deserve to know what we want truly of the ship, but you must go to him. The Founder is still depending on us at whatever chance we have."

He was right; time had been wasted enough. She had a mission and would NOT fail this time. Kilana stood and took a few breaths before walking over to the console, not expecting him to respond to her right away. "Captain Sisko," she said readily. "You're annoyed with me, I understand. You feel betrayed and with good reason. We still need to talk, and if it makes you feel better..." She hesitated when she looked back up to Dira'tarak, who nodded for her to continue. "...I'll come to you unarmed and alone, but I won't hold you to the same restrictions."

Dira'tarak beamed her down then, where she waited apprehensively. As expected, the captain arrived with his phaser rifled aimed at her, expression fierce. "You have something to say it, then say it," he snapped. She returned the look defiantly.

"Sending the Jem'Hadar in was a mistake, and I apologize." He scoffed, but that didn't stop her. "I hope no one was hurt, but what choice did I have?" she asked disdainfully. "Just like you have to protect the lives of your own men, I have to protect my...property. But I hope we can put that behind us and move on."

He lowered his rifle, but he was still suspicious as ever. "Move on to what?"

"Isn't it obvious by now, Captain? There's something aboard that ship we want. You allow my men and I to retrieve the item, we'll leave," she promised. "You can keep the ship." If he wanted the ship that bad, then he could have it. But if only he agreed and let her aboard for what she and her Jem'Hadar wanted...

"How about this: you tell me what you want," Sisko said with a ghost of a smile, "and I'll bring it out to you."

Kilana couldn't help but laugh. Did he honestly think she would trust him, especially after the death of a Founder at the hands of one of their own who refused to leave the Federation and come home to them? "I'm afraid I can't do that," she said regretfully. Now she could see the same on the captain's face, asking her if she trusted him. "Believe me, Captain, I'd like to, but I can't, and not under these circumstances. There is simply...too much at stake for us."

And that refusal to trust ultimately reached an impasse. The negotiations ended and resulted in the most terrible loss she would regret for a long time.

 **So, the chapter titled after the actual episode had to be the starting point with the events, so we could see what goes on in Kilana's mind before we progress into the real plot ahead. :)**

 **Errikang VII was a planet from season 1, episode 7 ("Q-Less") and it was the seventh inhabited planet in the Gamma Quadrant, according to Wiki.**


	2. The Scars That Remain

**In the story "Wrong", there is a flashback in the sixth chapter which shows Kilana keeping the Founder's ashes as a reminder of her failure. Heartbreaking and suitable, and what better way to describe in with such choice of words? Be warned also that her punishment before being cloned again is far more severe than her voluntary self-termination.**

Chapter Two

The Scars That Remain

 _She ordered the firing of the ultritium concussion shells near the ship only to rattle the crew into abandoning the ship so she could beam down into the empty vessel with First Dira'tarak and search high and low, but the trick had not worked. The Starfleet crew was that much stubborn; they were trying to protect each other as well as their new prize for their superiors. The reason she would allow them to live was because of the Founder aboard - unless they might have found him themselves before she did..._

 _And now, over ten hours later, she heard the cries of agony from outside the ship with her entire troops, looking at the solemn face of First Dira'tarak knowingly. The Founder was dead. They all failed as a unit._

 _She was about to speak to him when one by one, the others around her turned their phaser rifles around so the barrels pointed at their own hearts - and the glowing of blasts sustained their bodies, not once crying out like their dead god had done, but Kilana could have sworn she heard herself scream in horror. She fell to the side, but she did not hit the ground. A pair of strong arms held her and helped her stand to her feet again. Looking up, Dira'tarak was still alive and in front of her. "They're dead because of me," she whispered, "because of Captain Sisko. I should have told him."_

 _The Jem'Hadar nodded but said nothing. She was expecting him to repeat the ritual and take his own life like his men, but he didn't. Was he waiting for the right time because he felt the same grief she did? "You should go in there and retrieve what little of the Founder you must. He needs to be honored that way, being brought back to his people and mourned properly. We failed in our mission, Kilana."_

 _She nodded somberly, barely hearing him despite her acute senses. "That we did, First," she said softly. "Beam me down there."_

 _Soon, she was before Captain Sisko once more, and this time his Trill science officer, Lt. Commander Jadzia Dax, was with him. "Where are your men?" the captain demanded, locking hostile eyes with her, hating her for all of this trouble._

 _"Dead," she answered simply. "They killed themselves." Except for her First._

 _Sisko's face softened, remaining on alert, and understanding exactly why her unit committed suicide in front of her. "Because they allowed a Founder to die."_

 _"You should have_ trusted _me!" Kilana shouted angrily, tearing up inside as she burned while looking at this man who hadn't even bothered to lower those shields of his for the sake of his own men and for hers._

 _"How could I? The first word out of your mouth was a LIE! This isn't your first mission outside the Dominion, is it?"_

 _She anticipated he'd ask her that, but couldn't he believe the fact that she'd told the truth that she never encountered the Federation before? Kilana lowered her eyes to the floor. "I regret saying that, but my offer was genuine. All that mattered to me was the_ Founder _." All she wanted to do was get him away safely._

 _"Then you should have told me about him."_

 _"You could have killed him, or made him a hostage!"_

 _To her surprise, the breaths he took were shallow as though in shock from accusation. "No," he gasped out, weapon lowering finally to his side. "All I wanted was the ship."_

 _Now they were even. "And I was willing to let you take it," she pointed out wryly. "And so this is how it ends. All of our men died for nothing."_

 _Behind them, she heard the Trill return and announce that her story was true: the Jem'Hadar died by their own hand. She looked back at Sisko in time to see his face shining even more heavily with sweat that ran down his face like a river of tears. "Muniz, the runabout crew, your men..." he choked, and this was the first time she saw the mighty Captain Sisko crumble. "They all would still be alive if we_ trusted _each other!"_

 _Kilana nodded, looking down at the black hill of ashes that was the Founder. The result of her failure, and this would never be forgotten or forgiven. She would never be favored by the other Founders now once she returned to them. "I have no way of stopping you from having the ship," she said softly, "but all I ask is that you allow me to remove some of the Founder's remains."_

 _His voice was barely audible, but she heard it clear. "Of course."_

 _What little she could grasp was in a little tube she'd carried with her; once she got what she wanted, she held it close to her heart and said a prayer for his safe passage._

~o~

Clones remembered everything that happened in their previous lives; she herself counted herself in, but the loss of the Founder was the one that hurt the most - along with what she received in return for her failure. So much blood spilled and a god dying...all of it her fault as well as Benjamin Sisko's. Now she found herself looking down at the little golden tube she kept with her, often held close to her heart, containing the Founder's ashes. But this would never be completely a cherished remnant of one god who treated her like she was special, but it would serve as a reminder of her failure.

When she returned, she knelt before the rest of the Founders, notably the leading female herself, whose face was emotionless but her voice blunt and cold as she looked down at the young Vorta female with despise as clear as her words: _"One of our own was lost once again, but it was not of your own hand, Kilana. Nevertheless, you failed to save him, and for that, we must take you to face judgment."_

And oh the judgment had been worse than she anticipated, even worse than being executed. Forced to take her clothes off and lie on a metal slab of a table, her hands and feet spread above and below and tied, the room dark except for the ominous light over her as her naked body was caressed with an eight-inch-long, jagged edged dagger by an unseen tormentor, whilst the familiar voice of the Female Founder intoned from the darkness, obviously taking great pleasure in seeing one of her followers suffer. Kilana had to say she deserved this as much as she wanted to say she didn't.

 _"You should have been more persuasive, should have been more trustworthy or perhaps stormed in and killed them all, get one of my people out of that ship so he didn't have to die amongst solids."_ The tone had been venomous and hateful, yet controlled and calm at the same time. _"Kilana, you are a disaster no matter how hard you prove yourself."_

She'd whimpered when the knife found its resting place at a sensitive part of her hip. _"I'm sorry, Founder. I'm so sorry, I tried -"_ The blade didn't pierce her skin, but it pricked enough to make her jump and cry out.

 _"Excuses are not what is tolerated, either. Nonetheless, you are still one of the finest agents I have, which gives me a good reason to allow you to live and prove yourself again. You are, after all, still young and have more to learn. I trust experiencing the Federation presence on Torga IV has taught you that, so you do not fail again in your present incarnation?"_

She'd bit her lip, nodding and looking into the light instead, closing her eyes as she recited what all Vorta had to show their undying loyalty. _"I live to serve the Founders in all things."_ Her words were choking that she forced herself to straighten it out, however gasping when the knife searched her again; this torture involved using her most sensitive parts against herself. The blade had stroked the juncture of her thighs, then circled the area of her abdomen before moving upwards to both of her breasts. She fought hard not to cry as the gestures were violating, but this was her god's decision. A part of her mind wailed to the heavens and begged why they deserved to be treated like this, but then the oath returned to her mind.

 _I live to serve the Founders in all things. I live to die for the Founders. It was the Founders who created me._

She had forced herself to repeat the words aloud much to the pleasure of the Female Changeling still hiding wherever she was now. But then the terrible words came that she anticipated. _"But we still have to ensure you follow through with your promise. Otherwise your line should be terminated before your next incarnation is activated."_

Kilana closed her eyes at the onslaught of the memory of the pain she remembered the most. The knife had found its way down the middle of her abdomen, cutting deep into skin but not seriously maiming anything underneath. Just enough to scar and remind her of her lessons. Every morning and every night Kilana would look at herself in the mirror to see that horrid scarification administered at the order of the Female Changeling. Sometimes she wondered how could they do this to her, other times she told herself she deserved it. There had been no way she could show this to Weyoun or Eris, even Borath who was like a father to all of them.

She wasn't sure how Weyoun would react if he saw this hideous scar down the middle of her abdomen, as though it were the remainder of a cesarean section. He might as well flinch and not even bother to touch her in a way she'd sometimes wanted him to. He was the rock to support her when she most needed him, more than just a friend - but how could she ever express this to him?

She had known Weyoun ever since her first incarnation. Every first incarnation had to be given to another with more field experience, but it was always intimidating for a new recruit to be accepted by a more experienced Vorta because it takes more to impress your new teacher, especially someone like Weyoun who eventually rose to Dominion ambassador to the Cardassian Empire. However, the moment he laid his eyes on the at-first-timid Kilana 1, he had smiled so easily and treated her like an...equal. A first because she had felt intimidated when she first met the Female Founder who spoke for the others. A Vorta should always be confident, so was it just her that she had to pretend to be like everyone else?

 _"A Vorta pretends with another species; we use what they know about that species to our advantage, so think about any disapproval you earn to do the same. You'll might as well learn to have confidence in yourself - much like I do with you."_ Those were the words he'd said to her from the beginning, that she'd taken to heart, but it was difficult when it came to the Female Founder herself.

 _"Give it time, and perhaps by then, she will recognize you,"_ he'd said. How that time never came, and with recent events, it became clear to Kilana that perhaps the Founder would never hold the young female in her good graces.

She found herself staring into the long mirror in her quarters on Terok Nor; she was one of the few Vorta in the Alpha Quadrant ever since the wormhole had been mined, which Weyoun's patience wore thin over Gul Dukat. The Cardassian leader and new ally of the Dominion had been trying to distract him with promises that he'd take the minefield set up by the valiant Captain Sisko and his crew down. They needed their reinforcements still waiting for them in the wormhole to the Gamma Quadrant, and Weyoun was short-tempered with Dukat and his right hand Damar.

She remembered when she first met the two Cardassians, the way they both looked her over - especially Dukat most of all. Cardassians craved their appetites for taking women into their beds, but did he think she would be _delighted_ in climbing under the covers with him? Vorta weren't permitted to be mated with any other race other than amongst each other, but Gul Dukat could do whatever he wanted...

Kilana sincerely spoke of this quietly to Weyoun once before, to which she had seen the ghost of a twist of the face behind his frozen fury. "He would not dare put his claws on you, my dear," he'd assured her, placing both hands on her shoulders for assurance. The warmth radiating from his skin through hers was comforting. "Not if I had anything to say about it." He left it unsaid that Dukat had spoken somewhat...suggestively of her to his face, which he had been on the verge of erupting with fury, far beyond the protectiveness the ambassador had for a former trainee of his and turned out to be one of his most cherished colleagues. She remembered hearing so himself when he spoke quietly with Damar, her ears picking every word up from fifteen to twenty feet away and hiding, and she would not remember them if she wanted to.

But the looks on their faces, especially Dukat's...

"Don't worry about the look, Kilana," Weyoun had said reassuringly, still holding her. She was stronger than she was, but with Weyoun, he was the only one to accept this side of her, and Eris and Borath whenever the opportunity came. It was as though they were a blood family, which wasn't seen among clones. "We both have a workload on our plates, but I'll gladly clear mine anytime to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near you. If he wants to keep our alliance intact, he will do well to show some respect."

~o~

 _"You assured me we would be able to dismantle it within the month, and that was two months ago. Not one,_ two _."_

 _"Well, I admit that work is proceeding more slowly than expected. But as you know, these are_ not _ordinary mines, Weyoun. Every time we deactivate or destroy one of them, its neighbor replicates a new one."_

 _"We have to deactivate it."_

 _"And we_ will _. There's no need for panic. We ARE winning the war."_

 _"For the moment, yes, but to defeat the Federation, we're going to need reinforcements and new supplies of ketracel-white -_ soon _."_

 _"Weyoun, I said that I would deal with the minefield - and I_ will _."_

Damn that Dukat and his ego! He was still fuming when he left the gul's office for his quarters, flanked by his Jem'Hadar. The Federation - including Sisko and his crew - were still in retreat, losing more of their people as well as the Klingons every day, but even victory like that would be short-lived. If the minefield wasn't taken down any longer in another month, then the tides would turn on all of them.

Dukat had yet to meet the Founder herself, and if he ever faced her wrath, let's see that smug smile off his face. Weyoun would savor every minute of that if it ever came to that.

His blood burned again when he remembered Dukat's intolerable delusion of speaking of Kilana the way he did, and pointed out how the ambassador defended her so valiantly.

 _"You really are fond of her, aren't you, Weyoun? I won't pretend that you're not."_

 _"What concern is it to you, Dukat? She's my colleague and very near, so therefore that makes her a suitable ally that you should appreciate."_

 _"Of course I appreciate her; I appreciate everything about her presence here. Sometimes I think she enjoys looking at me more than the major, how she always smiles at me when Kira doesn't."_

 _"You need to learn some proper respect, Dukat. Kilana is a respectable agent and formidable diplomat who will not be the target of your Cardassian appetites. My people might be appeasing to the eye, but we are more reserved than you think. The Founders made us to be so, and it will be honored. Understand, Dukat? You do not want the wrath of the Founder herself if I were to report your remarks..."_

The Cardassian animal closed his yap then; Dukat might be worthy of an ally, but he was still a beast with insatiable appetites for both kanar and women. Who knew how many children besides Ziyal and the seven others from his marriage he fathered. It sickened Weyoun to no end. Besides, despite biology and reproduction might be fascinating subjects, but with a Vorta, their only job was to serve the Founders, not raise their own offspring. Kilana took the subject very seriously, if you asked him. She'd been afraid, however, not because of a child getting in the middle of everything, but because she would not do it right. He'd asked her why she even wanted to consider motherhood when she had more important things to consider, and she'd simply responded that it might be something they could have been given as a gift. A reward. Every other species in the galaxy reproduced, so why couldn't they have been given the ability?

"I'd love to be left alone for now," he said to his Jem'Hadar as he stopped in front of _her_ quarters. He reached and pressed the button to buzz. He waited patiently until the doors opened, and he stepped inside, looking up to see her face gazing at his. "Kilana."

"Hello, Weyoun."

 **In "Wrong", Dukat and Damar made inapproptiate remarks about Kilana that Weyoun manned up to get them to shut their mouths about the lovely Vorta female. ;) He put them both in their places, although I must warn things MIGHT get ugly between her and Dukat later that Weyoun really snaps back at him.**


	3. Always There

**The song throughout the chapter is "Always There" by Orla Fallon, and named after so. A beautiful love song. :')**

Chapter Three

Always There

He rarely saw Kilana ever since preparations for the war began; she'd only been on the station for a month, and the war against the Federation had gone on for three whole months, who knew how much longer the longer Dukat kept up with his slow self. The day ended and gave him the time to see her, when he could enjoy her company and avoid the insufferable Cardassian, the intolerable Major Kira, Jake Sisko's offending articles which Weyoun had blocked from being sent out, and the other war efforts.

The reason Kilana was here was because she had been with the Founder when she finally came to Deep Space 9, having stayed close to their god because of the Founder having no particular assignment for her at the present time, and the positions of stationing the main ketracel-white facility and its companions throughout Cardassian space were filled. Kilana was apparently the only Vorta in the Alpha Quadrant who had nothing better to do even in the excitement, so Weyoun wanted her to come here. It wasn't right for her to be without a position. He would keep her close to him.

"If I bothered you at a terrible time -"

She held up her hand and stopped him. "Not at all. In fact, you couldn't have come at a more perfect timing..." She trailed off and lowered her eyes timidly to the floor. It dawned on Weyoun that she'd had another visitor long before he came along, and he narrowed his eyes.

"Dukat," he said softly, poison on his tongue. She nodded, looking back up at him.

"He said he wanted to 'apologize' for his 'rude' behavior and offered me a token of good will, with another on the way."

Weyoun's eyes fell around her neck when her eyes matching his fell down south - and a necklace was wrapped around, resting above the soft, exposed curves of her chest, his jaw clenching at the double-stranded insult from the Cardassian. "Kilana, start from the beginning and tell me exactly what happened when he was here." He stepped into her quarters, the door closing behind him. She took his hand and led him over to the couch, shifting so her body faced his as she began the story.

"Dukat came here as soon as everyone was closing in for curfew, so then he would have his time alone, and I was afraid at first. Our people are sometimes subjected to more than diplomacy and reasoning, you know that," Kilana whispered as she looked into his eyes in return, the vulnerability present that Weyoun wanted to take her into his hold as the feel of her in his arms not only relaxed her but also made him feel serene, too, but she pushed him aside. She wanted to feel as tense as possible until she finished the entire event. "But he was only smiling and being sincere, but I still didn't appreciate that, Weyoun. All I could do was smile like the good Vorta that I was, show our ally the respect he should have, and that was what he said, indeed. I quote, 'I will show you the respect you deserve if only you show me the same in return. And I give you this in return'. He gave me this necklace."

Weyoun could not judge it other than the previously mentioned double-strand and resting above her heart. "I won't be surprised if he boasted about this," he said disgustedly, and she laughed softly. The first time she laughed since he arrived.

"He said this was twisted gold links set with polished beads and soft blue swirling with rose, that it was a lustrous piece of art every Cardassian lusted for but didn't acquire every day. It's very rare, and 'it's perfect for a gracious young creature like yourself'," she quoted, her lip curling. "I tried to return it to him, but he insisted that I wear it, and he would not take no for an answer. It makes me dread what the other gift is he has coming up now." She turned away from Weyoun then, leaving him to look down at the floor in front of them and said nothing. All he could do was dwell on thoughts of revenge and taking care of Dukat, but that would mean losing favor with the Founder for assault against their ally.

Kilana scoffed and reached up behind her to unclasp it, removing the jewelry from around her soft neck, placing it on the table in front of them. "Weyoun, what am I to do now? It's obvious he has his eyes on me since he won't get anything from Major Kira, like I warned you."

He would NOT let her think like that. Weyoun silenced her, bringing his finger up to her lips. She stopped speaking altogether and looked up at him curiously. It gave him great happiness to make her feel safe; she was two lifetimes younger than him, still practically reaching primetime, but it was like she was a naturally young one with her timid grace. And that was why he adored her more than just a friend, even if the Founder knew and didn't approve of her favorite Vorta with another on her bad list. It frightened him partially because being in her graces meant everything as much as it did to Kilana despite her numerous tries and falls.

But even if she meant nothing to the Female Founder, she meant everything to Weyoun.

And that gave him more fire to protect her from the Cardassian lizard that was Dukat.

"Would you let me hold you now, dearest?" he asked softly, reaching for her now, his hand brushing against her cheek before cupping it and turning her face back to him.

But her eyes were so full of sadness and uncertainty. "Why, Weyoun?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you still so good to me even after what happened on Torga IV?"

He hadn't been there when she tried to save the Founder and failed, her Jem'Hadar except her First taking their lives in their devastation. He hated seeing her like this. "You shouldn't ask such things of me, Kilana. I've told you before that you are still worthy enough. I know I promised you would be recognized in time, and since it hasn't, that has not diminished my pride in you any less. You are still here because of me."

"I've brought nothing but trouble and disgrace. I'm a waste of time; I should be terminated permanently..."

He couldn't believe she was saying these things she shouldn't. Weyoun seized her face in both of his hands and brought it closer to his, their noses barely touching. "Kilana, listen to me, your ambassador and the one who prizes you more than anyone else would," he said passionately, the emotion surging through his veins the deeper he looked into her blazing violet eyes mirroring his, "you are not a waste of time. The Founders judge you as they fit, but we are powerless to stop that. You and I serve the Founders in all things. We must worship them as we are made to do, never say otherwise, but that does not mean you cannot embrace who you are. Never degrade yourself, and stop blaming yourself for what happened with the Founder on Torga IV, and your Jem'Hadar. You tried the best you could. We all are not perfect."

 _When I'm less than I should be_

 _When I can't face the day_

 _When darkness falls around me_

 _And I just can't find my way_

She had always been lost on her way to fight for the top as the rest of their people would, as he had done so himself until he got to where he was now, and no matter what, nothing changed what they were inside. Weyoun searched the young female's eyes further, seeing them downcast and clouded with fighting her emotions and heeding the wisdom of his words.

 _When my eyes don't clearly see_

 _And I stumble through it all_

 _You I lean upon_

 _You keep me strong_

 _And you rise me when I fall_

To his surprise, Kilana was leaning into his touch briefly before she snapped it away. Was this a sign he thought it was? Before he could dwell, she said hastily, "I'm sorry, Weyoun. I have to get ready for bed, but would you do the honors of making dinner?" Ever since the arrival and retaking, the replicators had been fixed into including Vorta cuisine for the two of them, but who knew if anymore of their people would come aboard - if Dukat allowed it. Cardassians loved control and order, and the Gul and his precious Glinn were fond of mocking both of them. If Damar wanted to toss Weyoun out so badly, then he would love to do so to both him and his master.

Perhaps he would settle on a q'lava and rippleberry salad for the two of them. He had it finished by the time she returned, her hair still moist from the sonic shower, the dress she now wore baring her shoulders and slimming her body. But did the color sand honestly befit her? It didn't matter; she abandoned standard fare just for the privacy of their sanctuary.

"Thank you for being here tonight," she said softly as she sat down at the table with him. "I wish I had the strength to fight off Dukat if he tried anything."

"Oh, please, no more of him tonight. Let's just eat and worry about tomorrow by then." So they did, and now he was leaving to return to his quarters, but just as he was leaving, he felt Kilana's hand take his once more, turning him back around to look at her in the eyes again. She was silently thanking him once more when she didn't have to.

 _You are there when I most need you_

 _You are there so constantly_

 _You come shining through, you always do_

 _You are always there for me_

Her face was leaning upwards - was his, too? - and he could smell her skin, spice and woods radiating off and filling his nostrils. "Mmm..." An incoherent phrase in their native language escaped his lips in spite of himself as he felt his lips nearly touch hers -

"You should go, now, before something happens."

~o~

She did not see Dukat - yet - but as she walked the Promenade smiling at passerbys whose auras she sensed off of them, and it was fear and hatred, but what could they do if they wanted the Jem'Hadar to shoot at them, or be arrested for protest, like that Bajoran Vedek who hung herself for all to see after her memorable display. Kilana had seen it all along with the others on the Promenade; she could never forget the horror on the faces of Kira Nerys, Constable Odo whom she had been in the presence of numerous times and felt in awe of more than Weyoun but couldn't bring herself to talk to him, as well as the naïve Jake Sisko who wanted to do the story about the protest against the Dominion and Cardassia.

She remembered his father too well, but his son was too soft and trustworthy - and that was a dangerous vulnerability...but she also saw this to her advantage. Jake was a young man, and youth had its vulnerable spots; one of them was his passion for stories. He still wanted that interview with Weyoun, and she wouldn't be surprised if he still wanted to. She knew how much Weyoun wanted the boy to write a more "balanced" perspective of their life, but Jake wasn't going to change his mind unless something else drove him.

Kilana wasn't planning on telling Weyoun any of this. She had her own methods in mind, surprise him with the results later and making him proud afterwards.

"Jake Sisko," she called to him casually, sweetly, stopping and her Jem'Hadar behind her when the young man paused in walking and writing on his PADD at the same time. He stared at her, jaw slightly dropped, and said nothing. "Kilana. I don't suppose your father ever told you about me."

Recognition flashed across his face, and now he was grinning. "Yeah, the Vorta he got that ship from - but your men as well as that Changeling," he said, face falling as she felt hers, too, when the unwanted memories flashed before her eyes again. Jake noticed this and quickly apologized. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring it up."

Kilana started. "Oh, not at all! We Vorta are used to having the memories reopened. Just like I remember dealing with your father." She smiled graciously. "I haven't had the chance to meet Captain Sisko's son, the reporter. The one Weyoun speaks so highly of." It was then that the boy's face contorted that she realized she'd hit the jackpot - or should she say, dabo, which Weyoun had gotten her to play her luck once and win? She smirked to herself when she remembered leaning in and distracting the male opponents into losing the game.

However, as she looked at Jake, she saw a young man who was passionate and eager to please, but also independent, much like herself. In her mind, she wondered if she should be doing this after all - until she remembered that she was doing this for Weyoun, for the Dominion and their allies. No one badmouthed them. She had to go through with this.

"You call speaking about me like that being a friend? He said we would be when we first met, but he blocks my stories to keep people from reading. Not that I blame him, but I stayed to report on all of this," he insisted when they began walking again. "I didn't mean to...bias as he said, but -"

He was bordering on complaining that Kilana didn't want to hear it anymore. She stopped him. "Oh, alright, and yes, I know you didn't mean to, and he'll come around to eventually do that interview you want. If you want to, I can speak to him for you, Jake," she told him sweetly. "And if you want anyone to talk to, you can always see me. You might find me more trusting than Weyoun."

"Oh, really? How?"

"Surely you must know that our people are known to develop expectations and entrustment for our newfound friends and alliances, by any means, however sometimes the other side carries little weight with our words, much like your father last year. I'm not good with negotiations unlike Weyoun, but I was sincere on every level that your father failed to see until it was too late for both of our men, and the Founder whom I tried to save. Which is what the Female Changeling still holds me for and that I've learned to live with." She ceased their walk and found one of the Promenade's benches, taking her seat and no longer holding onto the thread that was her plan in motion, just allowing herself to be observed by Jake and the two Jem'Hadar who exchanged a look with each other but said nothing. Kilana waved them off to give them distance so Jake could sit beside her. Some people were watching them and whispered to each other. That would warrant a conversation about the captain's son that would last a good while.

"Hey," Jake said softly, "you shouldn't beat yourself up over something that was beyond your hands."

She shook her head and held up a hand. Why was she even telling him this, something he wouldn't understand unlike Weyoun? "Jake, you wouldn't understand. I asked this of your father: do you have gods, something to believe in? Do you know what it's like to fail to save a life?"

Jake didn't answer her; good, because she no longer felt in the mood. All she wanted now was to be left alone, try again later. There was always another time, but Jake wouldn't back off. "Look, I'm sorry, alright? I experienced a few situations, and one time I remember well that I hate myself for. A bomb going off in the field, killing so many that I was scared to run away, and one man was still alive that I wanted to take back to camp, but it was too late. I was a coward; he said that bringing him back would not change anything. I don't tell everyone this, Kilana, but I know what it's like to fail to save a life. The answer is yes, even if it's not the same as yours."

To learn he had actually witnessed more than she thought made it that more difficult. He'd gone through as much as she had, been outside this station, was inexperienced with wartime yet retained his identity, and he was still ethical and depending. He depended as much as she did on Weyoun. They had more in common than she anticipated, but that left out one major question. "You never answered me about gods and beliefs."

He laughed. "I believe in that stuff sometimes, but anything is possible. Although gods don't live amongst us mortals; they live high in the heavens, just watching over us. We never see them in person until our time comes to die."

Kilana stiffened; there was no mistaking what he was implying, and it made her feel a little angry. "The Founders are gods, Jake," she said softly, angrily, turning her attention to him, "and my people were created by them."

He returned the look reproachfully. "Yeah, how? Enlighten me with the story of creation," he challenged.

So perhaps he wasn't wholly sweet as he appeared. Kilana smiled ruefully. "Perhaps we should take more of our discussion someplace more...private. Like my quarters. We'll be all alone and indulging in more of our stories there, get to know each other a little better. Would you like that, Mr. Sisko?"

~o~

Weyoun surveyed the scene from one of the doorway corners turning into the corridor where Kilana's quarters were located, and he was surprised to see that she was not returning to her quarters alone. He had been keeping a close eye on her as he promised, so no Dukat on her tail yet, but this face which accompanied her into her rooms -

Jake Sisko.

And Kilana was smiling at him, being the gracious hostess and allowing him inside first, then told her Jem'Hadar to wait outside to stand guard. Weyoun wished he could get closer to listen through the door to hear what Kilana and the young Mr. Sisko would be talking about.

~o~

The last time Jake was with an older woman of another species alone in her quarters, it was a sort of vampire-like creature who sucked out his energy to give him his "fame" as a young writer as soon as he was gone. But the Vorta wouldn't do something like that, yet Jake would always be on his guard. Odo and Kira asked him to watch out for Weyoun, but especially the other Vorta... _Kilana._

He remembered her from what his father spoke about her. The Vorta who surrounded him and the team with her Jem'Hadar, tried to acquire a dying Changeling from them but refused to trust Benjamin Sisko - at the cost of both her men and his. Jake could never forget the defeat in his father's eyes as he spoke of how the inexperienced but otherwise deceitful Vorta woman had removed some of the remains of a being she considered a god, which Jake had trouble understanding but understood she suffered inside as much as he did, to honor him. It made him wonder if she still kept them to remember him by, for herself.

"Jake, would you like something to eat or drink?" Kilana asked, pulling him out of his thoughts. "I could offer you something the Vorta eat naturally, or something from the replicator?"

"Oh, uh, I'd like a root beer from the replicator, but since the system was destroyed when my father and the others left, I don't know what you have that you can enjoy with me," he answered, leaning back. Kilana regarded him with a twitching brow before deciding on Vorta appetizers and returning with a dish of berries and fruits. "What are those?"

"Rippleberries and q'lavas. Amongst what us Vorta can actually taste. Along with kava nuts. The Founders made us to be so because of our ancestry. Which I have yet to tell you, Jake." Her eyes - lavender and glimmering as though full of water - glittered delightfully that Jake thought he was going to drown in them...how could the Vorta be so...?

"The Vorta weren't always dominated by the Founders. Long ago, thousands of years prior, we were very much like little apes, living in the trees and feasting on nuts and berries - and targeted by many predators out there night and day. Until one day a Changeling stumbled our paths one day, because a group of solids were chasing him and doing him harm. A family of Vorta took him in, saved his life, and because of their good treatment, he gave them a promise to one day make them better than they were now."

Jake had been so engrossed that he almost lost track because of that _voice_ of hers, so melodic, revering and awe-struck, before he caught on in time. A millennia ago, the Vorta were little forest creatures until a vulnerable shape-shifter like Odo - but NOT Odo himself - evolved their lives. He wasn't sure if he should believe the story or not, though, as wonderful as it was like a fairytale. What if it was simply a story the Vorta were told just to ensure their loyalty to Odo's people? Odo was the only good one he knew but never met anymore shape-shifters. "That's all really good," he said before daring, "but do you _really_ believe that story?"

Kilana's posture stiffened, and she reeled back. "Of course, Jake! Why would I not? How can you be a god if no one worships you?"

"Because I told you, gods don't walk amongst mortals on earth. They live high in the heavens watching over, never bothering to visit in person, and most of all, they never treat their followers with cruel treatment by manipulating their genes and lives. I have enough experience in engineering, but controlling an entire race genetically is another matter," Jake said passionately, popping a rippleberry into his mouth and finding how splashing cool and sweet it was, like a raspberry. "Do your people ever have the free will to do anything that doesn't involve the Changelings?"

The Vorta let out a disgusted sound and slid away from him, placing the dish on the glass table. "I was right about your father raising you to be this way. Captain Sisko was direct and bold, but it appears his son is no better than he is. I saw you because you seemed like you would actually care about me and Weyoun, that you're a forgiving spirit and remind me so much of myself. You've seen more than you did at your young age, but you're strong and proud. You're praised by your elders unlike..." She stopped there, and Jake knew she wasn't as hard as a rock inside as she looked like she was. Unlike Weyoun.

"Unlike who? The Female Changeling you spoke of?" He wouldn't be surprised if they singled her out because of what happened on Torga IV - and that also made him feel sorry for her. Just like he felt sorry for all of the Vorta. Everything made sense that they had no free will, that they were slaves. "Is it because of what happened between you and my dad? Because that's a terrible thing to live with."

She turned her face from him. "It's not that simple, Jake. We are Vorta; we are made to serve the Founders in all things, accept whatever failure comes to us. I deserve this."

Jake hated the fact that she was beating herself up, this amazing looking being with her drop dead gorgeous body, her intelligent eyes and timid but otherwise sincere manner, her glowing pale skin and exotic ears, the shoulder-length dark hair with the top part carried down from her supposed ape-like ancestry...the dark-colored, full lips...

He shook his head. His brain was warning him that he was taking this too far. Warning him that she might be manipulating because that was what the Vorta did, according to Odo and the major. Weyoun had played the game of friendship and backstabbed him in the end, so Kilana had to be playing her own game of sympathy with him by sharing her people's origins and talking of her past - but before he was aware, his body had moved of its own volition to sit closer to her, and she looked up, startled. "Jake!"

"Stop beating yourself up, Kilana. You said you wanted a friend, and here I am. Weyoun is obviously the only one you have, but then you came to me. One friend isn't enough, am I right?"

He had only Nog as his only friend, and he was perfectly fine with it, but there was also Chief O'Brien who had mentored him for some time, as well as Dax. Now he had Odo, Kira, Quark and his brother Rom when everyone else was gone. Who knew when they would be back; he would not stand down and let the Dominion and Cardassia win. The fighting was far from over.

"There's also my Jem'Hadar first-in-command, Dira'tarak. He's a strong shell, but he entrusts me more than his own men. I'm grateful for his unwavering loyalty...and friendship. You were close; I had two, until you," she told him with an easy smile. "You don't approve of my beliefs, but that's not changing anything. Dukar and Damar are always making it the butt of their jokes towards Weyoun." She burst out laughing, and he joined her. "But Weyoun knows how to shoot them both down, except Dukat with that inflated ego of his always comes back up."

She took him by surprise altogether by leaning in and placing her lips on top of his.

 **I don't know how many of you know this, but in the short "Inferno" from the book Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Millennium, it tells that Kilana and Weyoun Two had been in a relationship, which makes me wonder if Vanillasiren knew about this, though I have yet to ask her myself.**

 **And yes, Kilana sort of is manipulating Jake for Weyoun, but at the same time, she DOES consider Jake a possible new friend, similar to what she did with Major Kira in "Wrong". It's hard for me to do this with her since she's doubting herself a little; she's just so vulnerable underneath the surface.**


	4. Cold Hands, Warm Lips

Chapter Four

Cold Hands, Warm Lips

She was _kissing_ Jake Sisko, here in her quarters, away from watchful eyes - including Weyoun's.

She knew she had him off-guard, and was delighted that it worked, that everything was working. He actually, if not directly, confessed his sorrows for her and her people, lowered his guard to try and understand their way of life even if he didn't approve. She had never kissed before, the act never even entering her mind. No male Vorta had ever used lip locking as a means to seduce an adversary, but females could work much harder than them if any of them thought about it. But for Vorta to kiss each other...

Kilana almost lost track of her task and deepened the kiss to a point where she felt Jake's hand come to grasp her in his while his other one was wrapping around her torso to try and bring her closer. However, whilst she complied and moved into it just to satisfy his human pleasure at the lip lock, Kilana herself felt revolted. Not that the boy tasted unpleasant, but because she could not pretend his _feelings_ at this. Did he honestly think she was _interested_ in him in _this_ way?

"Mmm, Kilana..." Was it her imagination, or did she hear _Weyoun's_ voice instead? She'd had her eyes closed for the sake of it, feeling in a daze, but when she reopened her eyes with the hope that it _was_ him - "What was that for?" Jake asked, looking her over, his lips swollen from the pressure, but the tingle left in Kilana's own was nothing but an irritable one. She kept it hidden with a forced grin.

"I really don't know," she lied evenly. "I suppose I felt...it was a thank you for understanding me. I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable..."

"Not really. I haven't kissed a girl in a few years."

If he hadn't done any more than kiss a girl, then he must be what she was, and so was Weyoun and much of their colleagues and friends: untouched. The Terrans would use the terms virgin and virtuous, which meant the mentioned word, as well as the similar chaste and pure. "I've never kissed before in all of my three lifetimes."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Does that mean you're a...I mean, you've never - been with -?" Kilana cut him off.

"Not once. Vorta seldom engage in intimacy. Unless we finally give our bodies with the ones we choose to mate with. Unlike other species, Vorta are unbroken, but it's as delicate as the cloning process."

"Oh, that sounds great! But what about...kids? Offspring?" Jake went on, pressing for more details, and now Kilana was starting to feel uncomfortable with this subject.

"It's...not possible. We're allowed to marry, but raising breed is another matter altogether. Our only job is to serve the Founders in all things, not have children to raise. It's considered a distraction, so I doubt I would be able to have any of my own."

Jake's emotions to read were very clear, but he also had a lot of questions to ask her, but she didn't want to talk about this anymore. "Jake, childbearing and fertility is a particularly sensitive topic for me, as it is for the other females of my species. I hope you understand that."

He got the point and nodded. "Yeah, I'm sorry," he apologized. "I didn't mean to. You said it yourself, I only wanted to understand."

"Do you now?" She leaned in, hoping the effect would take over his senses again, and it was. He was leaning in again, but this time she would not kiss him. Kilana's hand moved to rub Jake's knee, though not in an overtly inappropriate manner. "Understand enough of our side of the Dominion, that it's not entirely as terrible as you think it is?"

She looked down to see the bob in his neck move up and down with each swallow as he was helpless to refuse her. He couldn't speak at first - brilliant! - so she increased the journey by applying more pressure to his thigh and moving for the base, though not touching that particular apex directly. It was then that he finally managed to answer her.

"Yes. And I'm willing to open my mind more. I want to do that interview now, if you would speak to Weyoun for me."

His eyes had closed so he didn't see her grin of triumph.

~o~

The doors whooshed open, and Weyoun and Jake both left the conference room. Dukat had not been available to join them, as he was stuck in his own office, toying with that insipid toy that was Captain Sisko's, grinning to himself and fantasizing that he would be the one to win the war. Cardassians were so egotistical.

"I'm glad that you came around, Jake," Weyoun told him as he let the boy leave first. "And the fact that Kilana helped you out. The interview was most satisfying, and I'll be the first one to praise it. I have complete confidence in it," he added with a genuine smile, though in his mind, he wondered what strings Kilana pulled to make Jake go through...

"Trust me, Weyoun," Jake said with the smile returned, "I didn't let you down, like before."

"Oh, not at all. Good day to you."

He watched the young reporter walk away with that big smile on his face. He allowed his own to remain before he felt it fade as he sense her _presence_. "I must say, however you 'persuaded' him, it was a fine job." He whirled around to see her standing behind him, smiling softly. "Jake Sisko wasn't so willing with me, but how he broke so easily with _you,_ I wonder."

"It wasn't much. Just me offering my friendship to him, if only he agreed to submit a story with your quoted 'balanced perspective'," she answered deviously, her eyes twinkling with her smile. "He's a nice boy who accepts too easily something like friendship. He might be an excellent judge of character, but it was too easy between him and I. You understand, Weyoun."

"All too well."

"Would this call for a celebration of some kind, then?"

"Oh, and how do you propose this? Celebrating breaking Jake Sisko?"

"Would Quark's be too inappropriate?" she asked with a barely stifled laugh. How could he refuse? Weyoun threw his head back and laughed, agreeing on the spot. "What would this call for?"

"Just anything the Ferengi can do for his Vorta overseers."

~o~

"I never thought the Vorta would engage in such unquenchable activities reserved for Cardassians."

Both Vorta looked up from their tall glasses of kava juice to lower down the alcohol levels their immune systems fought against, glaring at the unwanted face of the man whose shift ended and he was here for his beloved kanar that he so earned. "Go away, Damar," Kilana spoke for the both of them, softly and coldly. "We're having our very own private party."

"And for getting Jake Sisko's first article out since his father left the station," Quark piped up, coming up to them while cleaning a glass. "Your kanar is waiting for you at the bar if you don't want to lose what little break time you have."

Damar glared at the Ferengi. "Thanks, and go ahead and pour it for me while I finish up some business," he said, returning his attention to the Vorta. "What's this about Mr. Sisko? Have you been blocking his news articles on new life on this station the last few months? Then you must really have a cause to celebrate." His face changed into a nasty leer which made Weyoun seethe.

"That was done for, and Jake was bias. Now he came to his senses and interviewed me for the good cause; he sees that we are not enemies, but we are friends. Just as the Dominion and the Cardassians -" He narrowed his eyes at the Glinn. " - AND the Bajorans will be, no matter what you say, Damar."

Damar's mouth parted to say a retort, but Kilana stepped in. "Before you say one word, Damar, you're wrong about us never coexisting peacefully. It's never easy in the early days, but it WILL get better." She winked at him, but he only snorted and turned to make way for the bar where his kanar waited, uttering Cardassian phrases under his breath.

"He's in over his head, thinking his people are better," she scoffed. "His people are already taken over, and he doesn't even know it."

"As does Dukat," Weyoun agreed, twirling his finger through the juice out of habit before bringing it to his mouth. "I'd love to see that smug smile off his face the sooner he comes to that realization." Kilana sighed dreamily. How would that be the day.

The evening passed by smoothly until they began to leave Quark's, and he was dropping her off at her quarters. "Well, that was fun," Kilana was saying, happier than she'd been in awhile. "I haven't felt so much better in a long time, Weyoun." For the moment, it was like nothing else was in the way of her fun with Weyoun, just the two of them, and she wished he could stay with her a little longer in her quarters...

The sooner she was inside after the doors closed, her comm system was beeping. It was Dukat. _"I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time, Kilana. My other gift for you has arrived, if you would come to my office, please."_

She barely had time to freeze. Go to his office...alone...that was bad news. But before she could move, Dukat spoke to her again. _"If you bother bringing Weyoun along, or even let him know you're coming, then I'll know."_

That still said something was not right. Her first instinct was to bring her Jem'Hadar, but on second thought, he would know about them, too. Or maybe not. Either way, she needed First Dira'tarak's protection and Second Mirar'datar. Holding her breath, she pressed the button on the console to summon them both. "I'm heading to Gul Dukat's office. The both of you stand guard outside and keep an eye in case anything happens to me."

"Yes, Kilana," they both said. She nodded and started outside for her doom she knew was waiting for her.

"Ah, Kilana, I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Gul Dukat said, leaning back and smiling from ear to ear. The sight of him made her want to retch. That look she always went to Weyoun about was back; he never seemed to get enough of her.

"I won't stand here and play games with you that you would with Major Kira," she said calmly, stoically, standing guard. "So, where is it? It's bad enough I still have the other one." She reached up to briefly finger the double-strands around her neck, which made him laugh.

"Oh, please, I know you've grown to love it as much as I did. I would have done the same to the major, but she isn't so much as a feminist as you are."

"Excuse me?" Kilana blinked, thinning her lips. Was he insulting her femininity with Kira's? "Are you implying because I'm more appealing than the major, or because I'm easier to play with than Kira? Vorta are the ones to start the game plays, not others we deal with."

"But Cardassians love to play, too. That's why I think we both make a great alliance. And with alliances, we must play nice with each other."

Kilana smirked to one corner of her mouth. Perhaps if she played along, she would get out of here unharmed. "That doesn't seem to be the case with you and Weyoun. All this time and nothing improved."

Dukat waved his hand. "Your 'friend' has no sense in understanding, shows me no respect when we are alone in discussion. But you, my dear..." He stood up, one hand behind his back, and walked around the desk to stand in front of her. "...I believe I said I was sorry not that long ago for my behavior towards you, and I'd have thought my gift -" His eyes fell to the charms around her neck. "- was enough. If not, then I have something to complete."

She wanted to say that jewelry were not good enough to buy respect and win her over, since that was what he was playing at, and when he brought his hand around, she saw it was a _ring_ this time. "What's the story behind this one this time?" She cringed when he took her right hand and slipped the thing around her middle finger. It fit perfectly, but it was a bother. Both that and the necklace, unlike her favorite earrings.

"Oh, rubies and diamonds fit for royalty, but it doesn't have to be for royalty. The moment I laid my eyes on this little circle, it was full of such an impeccable fire that resists myself." She looked up at him in disgust, understanding the meaning behind the words, and jerked her hand away, baring her teeth in a snarl, her cool gone. He returned the look with a curl of the lips.

"I never thought I would use Kira's words," Kilana snapped, "but you're flattering yourself, Dukat. I would also call it petty, as Weyoun would."

His sneer faded, replaced with a laugh. "Using the words of someone higher than you, are we? Tell me, don't you know any words for yourself?" He leaned in then, the smell of kanar on his breath. "Weyoun filled me in on how younger you were than him, which got me thinking about a little girl being on this station, nothing compared to the major who I've known long before you. She handles herself with her fists and a phaser, but you -" He smiled most unpleasantly. "- you are like the rest of your people. You can't even lift a finger to fight back other than with your persuasive language. But since it is you and I alone together, do you think you can TRY?"

"We'll see about that. My Jem'Hadar are outside, and they're watching from outside your doors at the first sign of trouble," Kilana told him threateningly, although she felt her skin violently shiver. She wished she'd brought Weyoun after all, but it was too late for regrets. What was Dukat going to do to her?

"Believe me, my dear, they won't with the position we switch. Besides, they won't understand the difference between what I could do to you in front of them to this one." With that Dukat seized her by the wrist, though not brusquely, and dragged her to the other side of the office through another doorway. "I used to charm Bajoran women, but now that my daughter is living on this station, I must confess that I have not had the time for such worldly pleasure. I'm a patient man, Kilana, but even patience runs out."

Now that she knew he was intending to act out on his desires, Kilana struggled against him when he pulled her close to him. "You won't get what you want from me," she ground out. "If you kill me in the end, the Founders will activate a new clone, and I'll remember every moment of it. You'll be found out eventually if they investigate..." Her voice failed when he started to laugh again.

"But who's going to tell them? Weyoun?" he mocked. "And what makes you think your 'god' will care in any way about you? I assure you, I'm untouchable." Curse that Cardassian ego! Furiously, she lashed out her open palm and cracked it against his face. The sound echoed off the walls in a piercing echo. She tried to take advantage of this and run, but he caught on quick and grabbed her from behind, his fist taking a hold of her shirt's clasp, tearing it open and ripping her shirt from her body as well. She was free for only a short-lived moment before she was grabbed from behind, one hand slapped over her mouth and the other arm wrapping around her to hold her against him again, pulling her back in and throwing her onto the table, her bare back hitting the cold surface and knocking the air out of her lungs. She felt her bared breasts tremble physically with the impact, much to the delight of her tormentor.

She fought against Dukat, but he held her down. Both her wrists were held down and above her head with one of his hands while the other explored her body. The touch was vile and disgusting, violating. "You have such beautiful breasts, Kilana, not compared to any others I have taken into my bed - except two times. Ziyal's mother, and of course, Major Kira's when she was just a little one too young to remember what happened." That hand was taking long moments in between squeezing and fondling both of her breasts, but she held her breath and turned her face away, wishing Weyoun was in his place. This was not right...this was not right...! Her mind was screaming those words over and over and cruelly not blocking out Dukat's words.

And then the ministrations stopped, the hand removing itself and tracing over the long, rough line down the middle of her abdomen. "Ah, where did you get this from?" That ugly reminder of the punishment from the Female Changeling brought the tears to the corners of her eyes, and she could not - would NOT - tell him her dark secret. This made him angry. "Punishment, was it? I wonder if anyone had you before me that they gave this to you..."

"No," she choked out, against her better judgment, which pleased him.

"Well, no matter. No one knows but me; this will be our little secret. Am I right that no one else knows?" Knowing that he would strike her into answering and that she didn't want it, she nodded wordlessly. She cried out in pain and humiliation when he leaned down and began to suckle on her left breast, the sensitivity painful, and then his free hand trailed down for her pants, slipping underneath and painfully probing and pinching her for his own amusement.

What came next was the ultimate defilement, even worse than the marking permanently etched into her skin.

~o~

Weyoun had gone back to his quarters to work on the latest reports for the Founder when he decided to stop by afterwards to Kilana's quarters and see how she was doing, if she'd even gone to bed yet. Or if the Founder finally gave her something useful to do. Nevertheless, he put up the finishing touches before leaving his rooms and turning down the corridor for Kilana's.

He was surprised to find her Jem'Hadar not standing guard, telling him she had gone out and taken them with her. A part of him was infuriated; what had happened? Did she decide to go out when Dukat could very much -? He brushed it off and turned on his heel for the turbolift, ordering for the Promenade as he knew this was the one sure place she could be, if she was with Jake again...

His prayers were answered when he was finally off the lift, nearly running into her. "Oh, I was just looking for you!" he exclaimed with a laugh before he noticed she wasn't - most importantly, how strangely quiet she was. Looking at her more closely, Weyoun saw the piercing violet eyes once shining bright were now dull with pain. She wasn't smiling, her posture was stiffer than normal, and both her Jem'Hadar were stone-faced, but First Dira'tarak looked more grim and knowing...and regretting not doing anything to stop...

Weyoun tore his eyes away from the Jem'Hadar to Kilana, a sudden fire burning in his throat and shooting downwards to the passageways until it reached his heart's core. "Dear Kilana, what happened to you?" he demanded, softly and seething; deep down, he knew who played a part in whatever happened to her.

She didn't respond, just started for the turbolift with her guards flanking, and he followed them, shouting to the computer to take them for the habitat ring. Neither of them spoke a word, and Weyoun would not pressure her, but once they were alone, he would find out for himself. And then he would handle who was responsible. Kilana was still silent and rigid when she and her escorts got off, Weyoun still behind them, but as soon as they got to her quarters, she rounded on him.

"Weyoun, I don't want to talk about what happened."

"And I respect that," he answered, swearing immensely, "but tell me who did this, and I WILL make sure he's dealt with by my hand."

She shook her head. "He's too powerful, even for us when we are not a physical match. He said if I breathed a word to anyone - even you - he would keep me as his personal slave." Her eyes lowered, refusing to look at him. "Not that I'm not his whore now."

"W-w- _whore?_ " Weyoun spat furiously, moving to put his hand on her face, but she winced and pulled away, making his heart sink. "You are no one's whore, dearest. He wants you to think like that, and I'm going to see he pays for it." In his mind, he was consumed with grief and regret. He'd promised to protect her, but now he didn't, and look what happened. She started crying and leaned into him; at least she let him hold her, but as he did, he felt his eyes burn and wouldn't be surprised if his eyes had turned red. He had warned him, warned him that if he tried anything, then Weyoun would make him regret it, and he never wasted words.

"You'll pay dearly for this, _Dukat_ ," he promised to the ceiling, with a humiliated and heartbroken Kilana still weeping in his arms. The young, vibrant and timid female had been replaced with a broken, terrified animal who needed his watchful eye and warm embrace more than ever. He kissed the top of her head, inhaling her soft scent in the process, then gently pried himself from her and placed another on her forehead. No longer caring what he was doing, Weyoun placed a few more on her cheeks to wipe the tears away...and finally one on her lips for the first time.

 _When life brings me to my knees_

 _When my back's against the wall_

 _You are standing there right with me_

 _Just to keep me standing tall_

She melted into him in response, moaning and whimpering at the same time. He heard himself murmuring against her mouth as he deepened this promise that he would always keep her by his side so nothing EVER happened to her again, nothing like this, and no matter if the Founder wanted to send her away. He would do everything he could to ensure Kilana was safe with him.

 _Though a burden I may be,_

 _You don't weary, you don't rest_

 _You are reaching out to carry me_

 _And I know I'm heaven blessed..._

 **So, it was VERY difficult to do that to Kilana, but Dukat can never keep his primal urges under control. He would have broken free from his patience eventually, especially when he can't have Major Kira.**

 **Now that Weyoun knows what Dukat did, he will exact his revenge. ;D And in the meantime, he will "always be there" for Kilana. That was the last of the song "Always There".**


	5. Shattering the Chain Links

**Weyoun's planning on revenge very soon, but I'm also taking care not to interfere with the original timeline. However, as I tend to generally do, I might go AU in order to make this story work.**

Chapter Five

Shattering the Chain Links

Her body felt like it was nothing but a pulp on the inside after what Dukat did to her. She still remembered the blood that was left on the table after the repeated slams into her as though she was nothing but something for him to rush and enjoy while he still could and then be done. He got what he wanted; he pulled the strings and closed Dira'tarak's eyelids so he could not save her. Dukat threatened Weyoun if she ever thought to go to him, but here she was now, in _his_ arms and allowing herself to be kissed by him.

She was not blinded by how he was feeling; he was guilt-ridden that he had not been there for her as he promised, wanted to protect her...and this was the problem. She always went to him, always turned to him with her problems, but now she couldn't. She was tired of running to him, should by now start standing her ground and drying her tears away, facing what was in front of her. She was a Vorta, she was in her third incarnation, and she was supposed to have learned her lessons by now.

Or was it as the Female Founder called her - useless and a failure?

Was she never meant to be better as much as she often tried to be?

Was she forever destined to fail?

So, if that was the case, was this what she would now be made to do, be a plaything for male adversaries because of her looks? She should do that, then, become a concubine for the Dominion, always disgusted and looked down upon...but Weyoun's soft words pulled her out of her mullings.

"I'll make him pay, Kilana, very soon. He won't touch you again."

His lips made her feel soft and fuzzy, her arms wrapping around him and not wanting him to go. After what happened tonight, all she wanted was for him to spend the night with her. "Stay with me, Weyoun. I don't want to be left alone." Kilana would continue to curse herself for this, but she felt afraid if he left her again, if Dukat called on her again. She wouldn't be surprised if he was bragging to Damar about her body and her helpless cries, perhaps tell his favorite soldier that she was the best he had.

Weyoun let her go so she could find the sonic shower, but no matter how much she wanted to, she would never feel clean inside as she was outside. It was in here that Kilana allowed her cries to come louder than ever, not caring if it reached Weyoun's ears.

~o~

He'd stayed the night with Kilana, perhaps should remain with her instead of in his quarters for some time, or at least order her Jem'Hadar and two of his own to keep extra guard at all times, allow no one but himself - perhaps Jake - to see her, and that included Dukat and Damar being among the forbidden. If the Founder herself had to see Kilana, then so be it. No one could forbid a god to visit the Vorta.

Later the following day in his own quarters as he would not do it in Kilana's because of the hated man himself present, Weyoun was serving his Jem'Hadar up their next supply of white. "We pledge our loyalty to the Founders from now until death."

He smiled and handed both men each their vials. "Then receive this reward from the Founders. May it keep you strong."

He watched as both of his soldiers fixed their vials into their armor, to the machines hooked into their bodies to pass the white into their systems; in response, the Jem'Hadar would rapture in their faces as their means of survival entered their bloodstreams. They bowed and left their commander's quarters, leaving Weyoun alone with Kilana's rapist. However, he would keep calm as he planned how and when Dukat would endure his miserable last hours, prolonging and painful as they would be.

He looked up in annoyance from his prayer when the spiteful Cardassian spoke and picked up one of the vials out of a habit. "You enjoy that, don't you, Weyoun? The constant reminder that you're their... _master_." He leered, making Weyoun internally fume. There was no mistaking the underlying meaning of the last word and _who_ it involved.

He calmly plucked it out of Dukat's fingers. "The Founders are their masters. I am merely a servant as much as the Jem'Hadar. And so are you," he reminded him firmly, closing the case, but Dukat wasn't fazed. He continued to smile smugly.

"Even amongst servants," he said, "even someone has to be in charge." Weyoun rolled his eyes at the petty observation; he wouldn't say this, but he supposed he was right. Weyoun knew that being in charge of the Jem'Hadar, but the true masters would always be the Founders.

He and Dukat looked over to the doors when they opened, and in strolled Damar along with - "Odo," Weyoun gasped, spreading his arms out in reverence. "Founder, how may I be of service?" He was more than happy that Odo was here, now that Dukat was no longer important. Whatever the constable wanted, he'd be happy to serve.

~o~

Jake was proud of how his article came out, but he couldn't show Weyoun just yet. He needed to show Kilana, only because her opinion meant something to him. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her...strange behavior in her quarters. Her hand caressing his thigh, her kiss...she made him feel like he'd taken something that turned the heat up. His mind was warning him that she was seducing him, playing him to get what she wanted - now that he was looking at the article all over again and rereading the questionnaire with Weyoun, the ambassador, and how it was very different from his normal methods of questioning, his brain was beginning to click altogether.

Kilana had _used_ him.

The major and Odo had warned him about her, but he couldn't tell them what happened. All he told them was that she'd spoken to Weyoun for him, but any further would have brought up a lengthy conversation. Jake shook his head and dropped the PADD in front of him in his and Nog's quarters. How could he have been such an idiot to think that she started to care for him?

He let himself fall into her deception; his father had been right about all the Vorta. They were all manipulative, treacherous, and distracting to let your guard down. Now Jake knew he wanted to join Odo and Kira's resistence cell they'd started up; they told no one, but Jake knew from reporter/spy instinct that they were fed up. They could use another like himself.

In the meantime, it seemed he had no choice but to comply and send his article to Weyoun; he didn't come all this way for nothing. However, as he was on the Promenade, he spotted the ambassador with two Jem'Hadar behind as usual - and Kilana with him. Jake couldn't stand the sight of either of them...until he saw the look on the female's face. Stoned and emotionless, but her eyes were sad, without a trace of the life Jake remembered.

Something happened to her.

And something inside Jake made him regret what he'd thought about her. He felt like he was responsible for her and walked over to where the two Vorta were. "Hey, you guys!"

"Jake, what a pleasant surprise!" Weyoun said pleasantly, smiling as easily and acting as if nothing was wrong. Kilana made no secret to conceal her expressionless emotion. "We were hoping to find you. As a matter of fact, I would like to discuss it..." He turned back and motioned for the Jem'Hadar to stay with Kilana, who he leaned down to and whispered into her ear. Now he refocused his attention on Jake. "...in private."

Jake allowed himself to be taken by the arm and led away to one of the alcoves. "What's going on?"

"Jake, what I must entrust you with is of grave importance. A few days ago, Kilana had a rather...extremely unpleasant encounter with Gul Dukat that she is not well. I can't allow him near her again, but I can't always be near her as the Founder herself needs me, and I have affairs to handle. Can I trust you to be with Kilana at all times, if you can? You are the only one she can count on as a friend."

~o~

 _"Jake, are you sure this isn't a setup?" Kira Nerys asked after he gave them both the whole story that Weyoun had told him between Dukat and Kilana...and it was worse than they wanted to hear. "Weyoun's done nothing but backstab -"_

 _"And here I am sitting on the Ruling Council with him and Dukat, and I can barely stand it," Odo said disgustedly, shaking his head and huffing. "But it's Kilana who troubles me more, for reasons I can't explain. She's more intimidated by me than Weyoun 'worships' me."_

 _"So that must be why Dukat raped her," Jake pointed out. "Not just because she's the most beautiful thing he's seen, but because of her meek nature. She's nothing like any other Vorta we met, besides lying to Dad once about her first mission away from the Dominion. She's more frail than we all thought, and Weyoun is obviously the only one who keeps her on her feet."_

 _Kira scoffed. "And now he's trusting_ you _with her because he can't be there at all hours of the day," she stated. "Jake, I feel for her like you do, but I'm worried you're getting too...close to her than you should. And right now we have to focus on what to do in the meantime between the Cardassians and the Jem'Hadar..."_

~o~

In the next week that passed, the most fantastic news had finally arrived. Damar had discovered a way to deactivate the minefield, and that would be with the usage of the deflector array. Virtually, it was impossible, but once it was reconfigured, according to Damar, into a massive anti-graviton beam, then the minefield and the Federation would not stand a chance. They would get their reinforcements at last, and their enemies would be vanquished.

And then the Alpha Quadrant - including Earth - was the Dominion's.

However, the Ferengi bartender's brother Rom had been recently arrested and held in the detention area. He'd been discovered in one of the secure conduits, trying to cut off the system to the deflector so they would not succeed in dismantling the mines. Weyoun seethed as he glimpsed the Ferengi before he was taken in; he thought he could play the lone hero, did he?

Or...did he have anyone co-conspiring with him? Like his Bajoran wife who was now on this station to Weyoun's knowledge? There was no evidence against her, so Weyoun was willing to let it slide for now...but in the meantime, Rom had to be made an example and executed for his terrorism.

That also still meant being forced to work with Dukat, whom he still had yet to deal with for what he did to his Kilana.

Ever since over a week ago, he and Kilana had grown even closer than just friends, but was it just protecting her that he was feeling this way? He wish he knew, but right now, there was the minefield to worry about. He was currently in the wardroom and at one of the windows with Dukat, overlooking the space. Just being beside the man made him ill.

"There," the Cardassian said, pointing ahead, but what did he want him to see? Weyoun sometimes hated his poor eyesight, but that was the way it was. "That flash was the anti-graviton beam hitting a mine and disabling it."

So, at last! But alas, if only he could see it. "Disabling its replication unit."

"Exactly! Didn't you see it?"

"I'm afraid not."

Dukat sighed in exasperation. "For months, you've been demanding that I take down those mines, and now that it's finally happening, you can't even SEE it?"

Weyoun almost smiled. He enjoyed the Gul's irritation half the time. "Weak eyes," he answered simply, getting a befuddled look in return. "My people have poor eyesight," he clarified. "It's something we've learned to live with. Jem'Hadar, on the other hand, have _excellent_ vision. I suppose they need it more than we do." He looked back at the window when Dukat pointed out another mine gone, but he would have to take his word for it.

"Once we've disabled the replication unit in all the mines, we can detonate the _entire_ field. And I guarantee, weak eyes or not -" Weyoun was angry that he dared insult his people's vision, but he bit his tongue. "- that explosion you WILL see."

He would certainly appreciate that. Weyoun nodded. Just this once, Dukat did him well...but he would still get a taste of Weyoun's revenge.

The field would be taken down in three days. Oh, the exhilaration to come on that day. Weyoun could hardly wait to return to Kilana and tell her the wondrous news, but then Damar had to come in first to give the news about the enemy fleet.

Two vast fleets rendezvous at Starbase 375, which happened to be where Captain Sisko was stationed, but Damar had no idea WHY they were there. Until either the fool and his master had the answer for him, Weyoun would leave them alone. Glaring at them both, Weyoun stalked away from them and returned to Kilana's quarters, having not needed his Jem'Hadar just this once as no one posed a threat to him so far.

"Kilana, I have the most wondrous news to give you -" He cried out when something flew at him and crashed into the wall. Thousands of pieces flounced over the floor. "Kilana!"

He looked up at her laughter; she was sitting innocently on the sofa with her legs crossed, fingering that ring around her middle finger - and the necklace was missing. "I'm sorry. I wanted to surprise you."

"By throwing... _Dukat's necklace_ at the wall enough to strike me?!" Weyoun exclaimed, laughing as he picked up the pieces of the valuable Cardassian jewelry that you never saw everyday.

"It seemed rational, one step in taking revenge on him," she answered simply, smiling from ear to ear. "I feel better now. But I was saving this for last, in his face." She'd taken the ring off and held it up for him to see. Laughing, Weyoun walked over and took it from her, holding it up to his eyes. "Where you think we should toss it at him just to see his face?"

Weyoun looked at her and smirked, his brain clicking as the most brilliant idea came to his mind. "I believe I know what's better, but I'll surprise you with the results."

Kilana leaned back. The sight of her was innocent and...desirable at the same time. He blinked; why did he think that after what she endured? But it was true, the longer he looked at her, the yearning and protection coming together. Her sweetness, her compassion and sincerity...it made him swell with an indescribable sensation. What was that word that Terrans and other species use...?

"Weyoun?"

She was looking at him curiously, and he realized that he'd been staring at her in his musings. "I'm sorry. I was...lost in thought."

"So, about Dukat?"

"He and Damar have found a way to dismantle the minefield," Weyoun answered proudly. "In three days, we will have our reinforcements, and the Alpha Quadrant will fall into our hands once the Federation has been destroyed." He took both her hands into his, thinking of the possibilities of their future once the war was over. Perhaps they could settle down together...wait, was he thinking too far?

"Kilana, will you be by my side when the day comes we will destroy the minefield before the wormhole?"

Her eyes were wide with vigor. "More than anything, even if the Founder doesn't want me there," she said passionately, "and even if Dukat looks at me the wrong way again."

"He won't. He'll rule the day as soon as we win, and he falls at my hand."

She leaned up and kissed him, his body turning up the heat and pleasure at the contact. He closed his eyes and pulled her close to him, sighing. "My beloved Kilana..."

Everything stopped right there.

"Weyoun?" She disengaged herself from his embrace even though his hands were still on her hips. Her brows were knitted together. "Did you call me...beloved?"

Weyoun wasn't sure when he did, but he supposed... "I believe I did. I'm sorry if I offended you -"

"No, you haven't." She stopped him, putting her finger to his lips, her eyes falling downcast again. "It's just...I never thought I would hear you say that. Especially after what happened...what Dukat did to me...I was frightened." She was shaking again, her lush hips quivering underneath his hands that Weyoun firmly held her against him again. She leaned into his shoulder, hands coming up to grasp his shoulders.

She'd been afraid that he would be sickened by her taken by the Cardassian; she should never doubt him, not now and not ever. "Kilana, don't ever doubt me. You didn't then and you shouldn't now. Do you want to know why?" She looked up at him then, her lower lip quivering as he poured out all his emotions for her, having bottled up for so many years. "Because I cherish you more than anything else in the galaxy, and you mean more to me than anyone else in my life. I promised I would protect you, and I will honor that, Kilana. Despite the fact we are at war with the Federation, I want to continue to have you in my life, if only you will have me. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?"

She nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek that he leaned in to kiss away, and she sighed and sobbed at the same time. "You...love me..."

"Yes, and I will continue to do so. If something happens to either of us and our lines terminated, then I will never forgive myself for not doing this sooner. I want you to know now so we can continue to fight together, or apart at command, but Kilana..." He reached up to cup her cheek, and she leaned into it, still sobbing. "...be mine while we still have eternal life ahead of us."

"Without the Founder's permission," she stated, frightened unlike he. He nodded firmly and with great dignity.

"Yes. Without her permission. Without anyone to interfere with our love. Will you be mine?"


	6. Taking Back Control

**I'm so sorry I kept everyone so long, but I was busy tackling another story I am currently also working on, "The Doctor's Damsel", which is a Batman Begins fic and am proud of so far. :D But in here, things get better now that Weyoun and Kilana confessed their love and will take revenge on Dukat.**

 **The title should imply WHO will be the one to make sure Gul Dukat gets his. ;D**

Chapter Six

Taking Back Control

Breaking that necklace made her feel like she had taken a part of herself back from that monster who defiled her. Lately she would have nightmares and relive that moment, but she couldn't trouble Weyoun at night and deprive him of his beauty rest. She was tired of being weak, tired of letting him do everything for her, so when he told her he had an idea on how to handle the Cardassian, she had her own agenda in mind.

But right now, she waited because he called her his beloved for the first time.

She had been so afraid he wouldn't want her after that happened, and she had been afraid she would think of Dukat if Weyoun touched her in that way she still dreamed of him doing to her...everything she was scared of, but Weyoun's arms made her stop thinking about it. He was promising her they would take their revenge together, but first, the minefield would come down in three days.

However, three days was enough for them to do what they wanted with that bastard Cardassian.

And Weyoun was asking her to be there when the day came the mines would be destroyed. "Yes," she whispered breathlessly. "I'll be yours, and I'll be by your side."

"Then, when all of this is over, will you marry me?"

She felt like she had been sucked out an airlock. He - Weyoun asked her to -! "Wh-what?" was all she could ask. She pulled away from him and stood up, pacing back and forth, her brain spinning without thinking straight, trying not to think like this anymore, not when something wonderful had happened between them after all these years of friendship and companionship.

"Kilana, marry me. This will be the only way Dukat won't have you anymore. He won't touch you again as long as you are mine. Even if that Cardassian urge of his tries a second time."

She wanted so much to say yes, but everything happened so fast; she wanted to say she needed time, but this was a time of war, and anything could happen. And for all she knew, the Founder could send her elsewhere in a matter of time, but when? Even if she didn't marry Weyoun, then one of them would regret it for a long time. "Then I accept," she said after a long time, after she stopped her pacing and turned to face him only to see that he had stood and was in front of her. "I'll be your mate as soon as the mines are deactivated, as soon as we get our reinforcements and defeat the Federation."

She allowed herself to be taken into his arms again, and this time he kissed her not only on the lips, but he started to move to other parts like her neck, her shoulders which he pushed her shirt down and then the tops of her breasts...but she felt her breath hitch not in a positive way, but bringing forth the memory of scaly hands and a rough mouth roaming over her and making her feel like a cheap piece of meat...

"Weyoun, stop. Please stop." She put her hands on his shoulders and made him look at her. He looked puzzled at first and then saddened when realization came over them, and she spoke softly. "I'm not ready for that, yet. When I try to think of you that way now, I remember him."

"And that's a problem we have to fix. Which is why I wanted to be the one to watch while _you_ take command of the details."

He told her all the details, and she felt excited knowing the details besides kanar being Dukat's weakness as it is with other Cardassian men, and it gave her an advantage. But most of all, she would be the one weakness he had. Kilana kept trying to tell herself over and over that she was in charge now and not him, that she had the cards to play to send him on his back. She would even use her and Weyoun's secret engagement - as well as the nonexistent documented proof of her rape - against Dukat so he never touched her again.

"I'll wait for you," Weyoun promised her as they stood outside Dukat's quarters, which used to be Captain Sisko's. Who knew if the Gul rearranged to make it his taste, or if he left it be to mock the captain. Who cared? All she was here for was to seduce him and attack as soon as his ego guard was lowered. She would strike him at his most vulnerable spot at its best; her veins singed with pleasure when she imagined taking back her control. He thought he could break her, but Weyoun helped make her strong again like he always would. He stood on the other side of the doors so Dukat would not see him. Smirking, Kilana buzzed the quarters and went inside.

"Greetings, Dukat."

The Gul was sprawled clumsily across the long couch, a bottle of empty kanar on the glass table in front of him. He was drunker than she expected. "Kilana...what are you doing here?" he slurred while grinning. "Come to entertain me without me calling for you?"

"As a matter of fact..." She swished her hips slightly to the side as she walked around the table so she was in front of him. "...that is why I am here. I thought a second time would be better with my willing. A female's wiles are irresistible, don't you agree?" She reached over and shoved him down onto his back, making him laugh. "Sit down and be a good boy, Dukat, or I won't give you what you want."

"I promise I'll behave," he said with both hands raised in the air.

Kilana crawled over him, disgusted on the inside but grinning as she leaned in to kiss him, but the truth was that she wasn't. Dukat leaned up and tried to, though, but she quickly drew back before his lips could make full contact with hers, so she could crawl down and place faux kisses over his armor, not bothering to open any parts, but as soon as she got to the destination of the base of his thighs, a defined bulge was already seen. This was also common in male Vorta in terms of sexual activity, something she would have seen in Weyoun. A part of her hated the fact she was no longer pure, that what she wanted to give Weyoun was taken by this repulsive beast, but this monster would get what he had no idea was coming to him. "I don't think you are keeping your promise," she purred as she reached and fondled his hard crotch, making him moan and close his eyes.

"Well, I can't help it, my dear. You know that by now."

She hissed when she undid his trousers and pulled them down to reveal the organ that ruined the inside of her body, but it was also exposed and an unwitting victim of her mouth. Kilana wasted no time in leaning down to briefly peck it with her mouth, making her want to retch, but she forced herself to continue taking him into her mouth, not using her tongue so her taste buds would take the horrid flavor into her system - and her teeth were ready.

She closed her jaws down and around Dukat's erect but defenseless length.

His screams were piercing the walls and her ear drums - but otherwise, it was music, arousing her on the spot.

Kilana released him now, after scraping her teeth over his member a few times just to get a few more howls out of him for the pleasure of it, and released him before spitting at him literally in the face, then with her words. "The mark of a queen, not some priceless _whore!_ " She delivered a punch to his groin, too, and he rolled over in midst of his pain, but as a consequence, he slammed his face on the glass table and cracked the top surface. She stood up and away from him, far from the table, hands on her hips and her dignity reclaimed as she looked him down.

"You think you can charm many women and come onto those who refuse you, even those you fight back," she sneered. "You think I could be your newest addition because you got a taste of something sweeter and unlike anything you had before? I don't belong to anyone but Weyoun, but you knew that from the beginning. You thought you could punish Weyoun because you hate him so much, think you're better than him. I'm not the pathetically weak female you thought I was, Dukat." She reached for her ring and tore it off her finger, tossing it at him and striking him in the eye. He cried out and hit his head back against the sofa.

"Vorta whore," he snarled, rubbing his face.

"That I am," she countered, making his expression change to stunned silence. She had him in his place. "But I'm someone else's now. Weyoun and I will be getting married soon." She smiled proudly when his anger began to return. "And if you so much as try to tear us apart, try to touch me again, we have documented proof of what you did to me. Try anything funny and it will go to the Founder. She does not tolerate such violence amongst allies well. I'm sure you have enough shred of pride in yourself left to respect that." She turned her back on him and out the doors, which closed behind her so she faced Weyoun's proud smile.

~o~

Kilana had taken down Dukat, and now she would be Weyoun's forever. Very soon.

He remembered two days ago only going awhile after Kilana finished her wicked job, spilling him all the details that he felt himself rousing below. It made him burn because of her primal attack that hadn't been her forte, so it presented a new side of Kilana altogether. Even though it was a long step, Weyoun could see that she was beginning to transform into a stronger woman than she was before.

How could this happen?

It didn't matter; all he knew was that she did him proud. Nothing had tasted so sweet as revenge. Killing Dukat was too easy. But as he stood before Dukat, with Damar and the Founder present - and Kilana at his own side - there was the movement of breaking a hole in their defense lines so Captain Sisko and his little team could come for them. "The captain is a very clever man," he said with righteous irritation. Who knew how many more hours until the minefield was destroyed before Sisko arrived...

His thoughts were interrupted when Dukat mocked him in front of his beloved and the Founder. "You _do_ see it, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"If you _do_ , then why don't _you_ explain the strategy to the Founder herself?" Dukat sneered.

What was he playing at now, humiliating him now that he couldn't get his hands on either him and Kilana who had debased him in his own quarters? He thought he could have his fun in front of the Founder herself. And if she noticed anything herself, she would pretend otherwise. "I could never match your 'eloquence', Dukat," he said reproachfully. "Why don't you explain to the Founder with that high and mighty self-admiration?"

Dukat looked at him with evident loathing in his eyes but smirked nevertheless. "Sisko," he said through gritted teeth, "is trying to provoke us into opening a hole in our lines. He's _determined_ to get here and stop us from taking down the minefield. And I plan to give Sisko his opening, and then...close it on him," he finished with a clap of his hands together for emphasis. The Founder nodded, but she wasn't convinced. She made no secret to know how proud Dukat was, but tolerated him for the sake of their alliance. All she cared about was getting their reinforcements through the wormhole to finish Sisko and the Federation off.

Her attention along with Weyoun's then shifted when Kilana found it in her to speak up. "Would you gladly give us the latest progress of the minefield, Dukat? We expect it to be down before Sisko arrives, if you haven't forgotten."

Dukat leaned forward, trying to intimidate her, but she didn't back off. "I _haven't_ , and the answer is they will be gone in eight hours, no more."

"Very well, and we will hold you to that, won't we, Founder?" she asked, bravely turning to look at their god, who showed mild surprise that her not-so-favorite agent had finally spoken to her without looking down.

"Yes," she said, before turning to take her leave of them. Kilana huffed and followed her out; Weyoun was in tow, relieved to be away from Dukat's boasts only for three hours later to be confronted in his office and a boasting of a toast to conquering the Federation and the Klingons, but he was too far ahead as always. They had five more hours, and a lot always changed then.

Latest in today's events were Major Kira, the Ferengi's wife as well as _Jake Sisko_ were taken into the detention cell Rom was being held. Damar had told him for questioning, but the truth was that they were indeed involved with aiding the Ferengi, which thrilled Weyoun to his core...although it would sadden Kilana to know her so-called little friend had played her for a fool, turned her cards of treachery onto the both of them. Captain Sisko's son never intended to be their friend; he hated them as much as his friends did. But no matter any longer...

Of course, Weyoun agreed that their Bajoran allies would object to an "arrest without cause" with Dukat, so if anyone asked, it was simply questioning. At least until the wormhole reopened. But the Founder would have better plans like execution, and he agreed with her in every step of the way.

Aside from that, he thrummed with the opportunity to conquer Earth, which was their final key to victory over the Federation. Starting with destroying the population so no one opposed them, and that would mean he and Kilana could take the thrones over whatever was left. A gift from the gods, who would still have dominion in the name. Oh, to think of the possibilities. Weyoun sighed heavily as he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fantasize his and Kilana's future once more.

The doors opened behind him in his quarters. "The Founder pulled me aside and praised me," Kilana told him, happier than she'd been in Ops. "She told me well done for putting Dukat in his place. I believe it's a start to being recognized."

Weyoun considered this and almost smiled. As he promised her a long time ago, but a simple act as putting Dukat where he belonged? Somehow he doubted it, but he wouldn't question their god. "I'm happy for you...but is that the only reason, my dear?" he asked, turning away from the window. In her arms he saw a long bundle - a garment bag. "May I inquire?"

"In response, she went on that she noticed the proximity of you and myself," she answered. "She said even though I'm not her favorite Vorta, I am very important to you. You know how I am with her, but she knew what we both wanted, and that was each other. We have her...blessing. She will let us be together, side by side, and allows us to be stronger in this fight against the Federation."

Weyoun couldn't believe what he was hearing. Despite her despise for Kilana, the Founder was giving her blessing for them to mate together. He wasn't expecting her to accept it so easily, but it didn't matter right now. What mattered was that she gave Kilana to him even in a time of war - "But she wants us to wait until we win and take over the Alpha Quadrant," Kilana said softly. "We have more...important things to worry about, as you know."

He nodded. "The minefield comes off in a few hours. I agree. We must return to Ops soon, but before we do, am I allowed to see the...gift?" She smiled nervously and walked over to the dining table to lay the garment down, opening it and revealing.

The gift was a wedding dress.

"Can you believe it will happen, despite a time like this?" Kilana asked, once more as innocent as a young one that it made Weyoun smile.

"I can't. But there are not enough words to describe how blessed I feel by our god. That she gave her blessing." He took her into his arms, his thoughts pouring out with his words. "We'll have a small ceremony, with a few of our closest comrades, perhaps ask the Founder to perform the service...and above all, I can't wait for our wedding night." Traditionally in Vorta society, physical intimacy was saved for the actual wedding night, before being only a few times. It made the union that much special.

But then it made him remember the most important factor. "But, are you up for it?" he queried, breaking apart to look down at her, trying to find any signs of her lingering mental pain. He couldn't detect any. She had been hurt, but did her retribution really do its magic? He was no counselour, but he was pleased that she was stronger on the inside more than led on. Her troubles with the Founder and with Dukat were breaking down that emotional shell and molding her very slowly. Although he was delighted, Weyoun also hoped nothing else would harm her again.

Or even take her away from him.

"I'll be fine," she said finally, but she didn't look at him. He frowned and raised his hand to her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I'll be gentle with you, if you're afraid of that."

Kilana shook her head brusquely. "It's not that. Only the fact that we can't have..."

He sighed, knowing where she was going with this. "Children. Kilana, why is a child more important on your mind?" He couldn't see a little one coming in the middle of everything, not when the Founders' services were above all else; how many times would they have to go through with this discussion? Not that they ever talked about this since once or twice before. But seeing her sad as it was clear she still dwelled about the subject...

"Because from my knowledge through others, a child is a means of continuing a line. It's also called a blessing, from the views of a mother. Leaving behind something that really matters. I told you once before that a child doesn't scare me, only if I don't do it the right way. Don't you want to leave something behind that matters most, Weyoun? Have something that makes a difference in our lives?"

The more he heard her say this, now Weyoun felt a small pang of paranoia. He would not say this, but it was pricking at his mind: a defective clone would say something like that. Vorta had been sterilized a long time ago, but Kilana didn't know that, and he was afraid to tell her. To keep this from her ate him away on the inside...but if a defective clone could happen, then what if a baby Vorta could come along?

He was getting into deep waters with these thoughts that he had to stop them soon. He tried to distract himself by answering. "I never thought of it. Kilana, to speak of such things is bordering on -"

She knew him too well, and everything hit the ceiling. "Defective?! Oh, I should have known you would say that. What are you going to tell me now, that I'm just like _Keevan_? You're calling me this because I'm speaking my desire for a contribution as a reward for dedicating my life to the Dominion?"

Weyoun was too shocked to speak. He hadn't meant to call her defective, not that he meant it, but he didn't want the Founder to find out if Kilana wasn't careful. "You're nothing like him," he countered, wondering how dare she compare herself to the traitor to their people.

"It was implied."

"I would never call you this. Why would you presume?"

" _Presume?_ Perhaps I meant it because I'm beginning to become the Founder's favorite at last, marrying her number one in a matter of time, but now that it's finally happening, here we are discussing our future when the one sensitive topic is forbidden. I hate myself for wanting more, but another part of me means well. We're a people like other races, and our gods should treat us well."

His mind agreed with her, and he saw it pointless now to argue with her. But still, if the Founder heard about this, she would have them both replaced. He couldn't let that happen. "The Founder does mean well, dearest," he said, bringing a hand to her face only for her to pull it away.

"Don't touch me right now. In fact, leave me alone until we are needed back on the bridge. All I want now is to just see that minefield come down."

Weyoun started to say something but wasn't sure what, but she held up her hand and turned her back to him. "Don't say a word. Just go." So he left and returned to his quarters, with his Jem'Hadar in tow. He felt hurt, but he had to respect her wishes, cursing himself mentally for his foolishness. He had nothing to do other than just review the latest reports until he and his bride-to-be were called a few hours later.

 _"Ops to Weyoun and Kilana. Report to the bridge."_

 **With the pace this story is moving, I'm really proud of it. Weyoun and Kilana have known each other for a long time to know they are not rushing into anything, so they'll probably be married soon after a certain event coming up - but there is more trouble to come.**

 **Now that I think of it, Weyoun and Kilana remind me of my boyfriend and myself. She struggles all the time, but he knows how to make her feel good about herself. Not a lot of people can do that. :)**

 **I know some of you are wondering why Kilana doesn't seem as traumatized for a long period of time after she was raped. Rape is traumatizing, and I know that, but not all victims are long-period. She's slowly growing stronger, beginning with taking back what Dukat stole from her, as you saw. ;) Now the Founder is beginning to see more to her after what Kilana pulled in front of Dukat that Weyoun was supposed to do - or does the Founder have another hidden agenda? Time will tell.**


	7. An Eternal Binding

**Patience paid off, here is the next chapter. I'd just finished "The Doctor's Damsel" and am now giving this my full attention along with another new Batman fic I started, "Shadows Nevermore". This story, turns out, might be ten chapters or under, but it's not official. Either way, it's practically doing itself. :)**

Chapter Seven

An Eternal Binding

Dukat failed them all for the last time.

She was happy to know he hadn't come along with them when they all evacuated the station that had been their temporary home. The minefield was successfully destroyed, but somehow, their thousands of reinforcements had vanished without a trace in the wormhole. What had happened to them? Unfortunately, they never got any answers because Sisko's ship, the _Defiant_ , had swarmed in alone and opened fire on them, forcing them all to retreat to Cardassia Prime and all of their reinforcements in the Alpha Quadrant to fall back.

According to the Founder, it seemed the war would take a lot longer than they thought.

Dukat had lost it for all of them to see, angered at losing once more to the Federation and the Bajorans, gotten too high only to fall so far as always. That meant Damar was in charge now, of everything Dukat had. Which meant he and Weyoun would be overseeing everything together now. Kilana could barely contain her inner delight despite the fact they lost a step to the Federation, but the fighting was far from over.

She and Weyoun were allowed the same quarters once they relocated to Lakarian City, the capital, and at Central Command. Upon arrival, she was greeted with the feel of hot and humid air on her skin that she despised it already. Cardassia was said to be beautiful - in the view of its people - but she couldn't appreciate the greenery and environment that her eyes set their sights on, and Weyoun sneered it off. Their people as well as the Founder did not share the Cardassians' love of torridity.

However, while she stood beside Weyoun and looked at him, she saw that his skin was beginning to shine with mild perspiration as she could feel her own do the same, and that was not all. Her body was burning on the inside just by being in close contact with his, craving for something to intensify the flames. There was no mistaking what this sensation in her system was...and it felt so intense that it began to overpower the soft, unconditional love that had begun as friendship between her and Weyoun.

This was desire.

She was frightened of desire, because desire was getting more than you ever wanted. A Vorta should not have everything in the universe, should be content with what they had - but another part of her mind whispered this was the most natural thing in the universe. This was brought forth between two beings emotionally and physically drawn to each other. She remembered Weyoun's words about their wedding night coming back with immediate force, that he couldn't wait and promising he would be gentle with her. Thinking about it and the way he spoke the words made her sigh to herself and thrum below her waist, her heart thumping and reaching her ears. If only Weyoun's hand was pressed against it now...

"You expect me to put myself out for everyone to see, speaking about offering peace with the Federation?!" she heard Damar complain to Weyoun one day. "And over that one key ingredient for the white for the Jem'Hadar. You really think Captain Sisko would agree to anything like this; you _really_ think that this war will end this way?"

Weyoun laughed and turned his back to the Cardassian. "Damar, I would watch that tone if I were you. Remember that Dukat dared to question me in that way? I would hate to see you sink so far to his level. If you so much as do..." He leaned up to stick his nose into Damar's face, ignoring the stench of kanar on his breath. "...I'll speak to the Founder and have you replaced."

This truce that Weyoun wanted regarded the Kabrel system in which they could harvest the tri-nucleic fungi which was vital for the ketracel-white, but the Federation did not need to know just yet. He was considering a visit to the station as it had been barely two months since departure, and things had been quiet for now as the Dominion had to increase their military ranks after the last assault.

"Well, then I suppose I should get in front of a comm screen and broadcast soon, huh?" Damar said sarcastically. He downed down another glass of kanar before walking away from Weyoun and out of the room. Kilana watched him go, but he didn't so much as glance her way. Turned out he wasn't interested in her the way Dukat had been, which made her leer behind his back. She certainly looked forward to how the negotiations would turn out; maybe no more blood to shed and end of the hostilities. She hated losing more of their men every day.

Maybe she and Weyoun could be married as soon as they returned with the final arrangement.

"Going well for him, isn't it?" she asked with a laugh as she made herself known. Weyoun looked her way and gave her a knowing smirk.

"It certainly is. He's adjusted to his new position as Cardassia's new leader, picking up Dukat's torch. I just hope he doesn't make the mistakes Dukat did."

"You and I both." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

~o~

The negotiations went nowhere, and the truce had been a waste after all. They had been so close!

Weyoun had been enthused being back at Deep Space 9, nevermind the insufferable Major Kira and the wary Captain Sisko. They would have gotten whatever it was they wanted from that mysterious group of people who wanted to meet them in one of the cargo bays if only Odo hadn't found him and Damar. Whoever these people had been, they were willing to betray Starfleet for the Dominion.

Not only that, Chin'toka needed their guarding more than ever, with incoming attacks by allied forces every day. Some Federation forces came in every day only to either be driven back or destroyed altogether. This system was the most important for it held their established communications array that the Dominion could not afford to lose.

He wanted nothing more than to hurry back to Kilana, but the Founder needed the bad news which he was not happy to give, and neither was she. Kabrel was in Cardassian space, so why couldn't they just take it? "The Federation is still outturning us in every step until we build up more of our ranks," she'd stated, and he'd found out so himself. In the meantime, he was ordered back to his quarters until she called for him again in an hour, stating that they had another matter to focus on, but she wouldn't say what exactly. These silent matters never unnerved him unlike others, yet he got so curious that as the hour itched by, so did his nerves.

The hour passed until he was summoned to the gardens, which he thought was rather strange. The Founder never held interest in anything natural other than to change her shape and blend in - but the occasion stunned him altogether when he beheld the sight of not only the Founder herself, but also Borath and Eris, Gelnon, and some of their fellow Vorta he never thought he would see, and some Jem'Hadar present, some Cardassian allies _including_ Damar. He felt his heartbeat pick up when he realized what this was.

"It would please you greatly, would it not, Weyoun?" the Founder asked when he came to join. "You and your new...mate have waited long enough. My most loyal subject deserving of a reward despite the recent mistake. Not that I hold you at fault this time."

He was always at her service, so it made him feel touched to have her blessing despite her cool distance. However, he could have sworn he saw something of a twinkle despite his weak vision...

And then all attention was on the other Vorta coming up the path.

Kilana was exquisite, in the feeling sense, but her dress had been described by a Cardassian seamstress as pearlescent rose-gold embroidered silk, hugging her body in every place and showing her sumptuous chest curves, her forehead accented with a circlet of rose stones and pearls. His heart was not only picking up its pace, but it was burning with the blood pumping from it, throughout his system and back again...and it hit his throat when Kilana finally stood in front of him so the Founder could regard her without a blink before raising her hand to signal that the ceremony would begin.

"Here we all stand on the horizon of Cardassia Prime as a united nation, both Dominion and Cardassian, as we behold two of our most...celebrated souls in our ranks joining as one for eternity. We stand against the Federation in times of trouble, but with the combined strengths of our forces do we come to witness these two beings as their unity brings an additional power amongst our peoples. Nothing can withstand before them...not even the gods who created these two. Including myself." She paused in her sermon to look at Weyoun, the slightest of a smile showing that he was grateful for this, but when she turned her attention to Kilana, the smile remained, although Weyoun still could have sworn he saw that the Founder might be hiding something...

"Weyoun, do you take this woman to be your mate?"

"Yes, Founder," he answered, proud he held himself together.

"And will you swear to honor her as you honor the Dominion which you serve, stand with her against all who oppose?"

"I swear."

Now her attention was on the young female who had long since been one of her least favorite, nevertheless proven as loyal as Weyoun was. "Kilana, do you take this man to be your mate?"

"Yes, Founder," she answered, equally steady but, in Weyoun's eyes, threatening to give way.

"And will you swear to honor him as you honor the Dominion which you serve, stand with him against all who oppose?"

"I swear."

The Founder then motioned for them to take their hands together, and when they did, she did the traditional method of her hands reverting to gelatinous form and wrapping around the Vorta's hands, binding them as one. Weyoun tried not to gasp at the glorious heat coursing through his body, locking his eyes with Kilana and seeing her emotions reflecting his. She was finally his, as he was hers. "Then by all of the powers I bestow," the Founder said, not only to them, but also to the rest, "Weyoun and Kilana are married."

~o~

She could never forget the lingering tingles of heat in her nerves as the Founder's hands wrapped around hers and Weyoun's, linking them together for eternity and blessing them - and Kilana could not have been happier now that the hardest of parts were over. She and Weyoun were married.

But now came the night she had begun to dread.

It wasn't that she was scared of giving herself to her new mate; it was because she would end up thinking about _him_ again despite the fact he was no longer here. Her mind was fighting against it, reminding her that she was here with Weyoun and not that monster. For all she knew, he was in a Federation prison somewhere, serving his sentence for what Starfleet called his "crimes". Served him right, she thought with a smirk as she changed out of her wedding dress and into her favorite sleeping dress that was pushed off her shoulders. She felt softer, though a little vulnerable again if she was a naturally young one. Weyoun was waiting for her, but somehow, she was inclined to remain in here all night because of her anxieties.

Mentally, Kilana counted each beat of her heart that her sensitive ears picked up. Two...four...six...eight...ten...

"Kilana?"

Weyoun had to be wondering what was keeping her, but this was anticipation keeping her inside. The longer she was in the bathroom, the worse it got, so she held her breath as she forced herself out and met face-to-face with her husband. He was looking down at her with tender concern she was too familiar with in his eyes.

"You're still afraid," he stated. He had removed his shirt long before she came, so she was admiring his lean, silky smooth body and his strong hands coming up to take her into his embrace. She sighed at the feel of his body against hers. This man had protected her in all three lifetimes and would continue to for many more years to come. But in those years they would have no little ones, nothing to leave behind once any of their lines were ever terminated. She wanted to cry but held it in, knowing it would spark that conversation tonight. She felt so withdrawn it wasn't funny.

"I feel like when we...first met," she whispered, so low she couldn't even hear herself. "I don't know another way to explain this."

She felt his lips on her forehead; she'd been staring at his lightly muscled chest, specifically the place where his heart was beating for her. Kilana reached over to put her hand over there, feeling it for herself and the tempo matching her own heartbeat. Weyoun's eyes closed at the simple touch from her and sighed, placing his hand over hers, gently pleading her to not let go. His free hand came up to mirror the gesture by touching her own beating heart. The tears were threatening to come, but Kilana shoved it down. She would NOT let pain interfere with their special night.

"I won't bear this fear that you're experiencing, my dearest love," Weyoun whispered. "If you don't want to begin tonight, we can always do it tomorrow..."

"No!" Perhaps she spoke too fast, because it sounded like childish panic to her ears. "No," she repeated softly. "I want to now." She closed her eyes then and waited, and this was his cue to reach over and gently pull down the straps of her dress, dragging the fabric down from her chest and exposing her beautiful breasts to his eyes...

"Founders have mercy, how did this happen?"

Kilana's eyes snapped open as she looked at the plain, visible horror in his eyes, following them and gasping in terror. She'd completely forgotten about the scar that ran down the middle of her abdomen - the scar initated at the order of the Female Changeling herself for the failure to save the god on Torga IV. Quickly she covered her chest and turned her back to her husband, now ashamed of herself and this ugly mark.

"I'm sorry," she choked out. "Please, don't..." Her voice failed her, unsure of what to do now, now that the perfect moment was ruined.

"Dearest, tell me," he pleaded, putting both of his hands on her arms, but when she tried to shrug them off, he remained firm and held her. She didn't want his touch, but also did; she was so conflicted that she didn't know what to do but become wracked with tremors of fear, telling of the fear of what would happen if she told the truth - but the words were out automatically.

"Last year, when I was reprimanded for the failure to save the Founder, and my men except First Dira'tarak taking their lives. The Founder herself ordered it, to make me always remember my failure. She said I was a disaster no matter how I try to prove myself, that I should have been more persuasive, and so many other obvious things." She shook her head and slowly turned back around but would not look at him.

"Every morning I wake up to this, feeling how hideous it is on my body when a Vorta has no markings, and I wouldn't be surprised if she ordered it done in my genetic makeup for future incarnations. And every night I fall asleep and sometimes relive that day for the sake of it."

She looked up finally when she heard his whisper: "Founder..." There was no mistaking righteous anger, and it shocked her. Was he angry at the Founder for doing this to her? He should not harbor such hated emotion towards their god, only he _was_. It terrified her; if he was angry, then she supposed she should be...NO!

"Kilana, she should never have done this to you. I've told you before what what happened was not your fault," he said harshly, pulling her half-naked form close to his, his hands caressing her back and doing his best to soothe her. "To mar you, to scar you, and to _punish_ you in the most inhuman way I never would have ordered on a fellow member. Beloved, don't despise yourself and doubt my feelings for you. This..." He gently pulled back to trace a finger over the vertical, jagged scar permanently etched in her body and mind, the feel of his skin on that rough part of her making her shiver a little; it felt sensitive compared to what she began to feel below her waist. Her want of Weyoun.

"...does not disgust me," Weyoun whispered, kneeling down then and beginning to kiss the scar, kissing and licking at the same time, starting from top to bottom and reaching her navel. Kilana whimpered. "This is who you are, dearest Kilana, and I want to show you how much." He demonstrated by helping her out of the rest of her nightdress and exposing the last of her to his darkening eyes. He kissed the soft skin above the dark triangular patch between her thighs, where she was itching wet and hot. She'd heard from Eris that this was common amongst their people, but what about other races? She had never learned this from others they conquered, but physical contact had never come up during negotiations to use as a vulnerable weakness. Right now, she was being loved with every ounce Weyoun could give her. His hands caressed her thighs and hips, worshipping her like a goddess. Her breasts shivered, her nipples aching for his touch...and all the time she finished telling herself that this was not Dukat, but Weyoun, the man she loved.

~o~

His mind and heart were full of rage at what he'd discovered, and he wasn't sure if he _hated_ the Founder more or Dukat...and that exact word made him fearful. He shouldn't hate the Female Changeling for this, but this scar on his wife's body was too extensive to bear...

He forced his mind to shut up so he could focus on this beautiful body in front of him that made him swell and thrum inside not just for this night, but for more days and nights to come. He would never grow tired of her, and he would make tonight memorable so they would both remember with clarity always. This would be everything that the Great Link would be for their gods, if not the same. Weyoun kissed that place on her body, inhaling her sweet musk and wanted to go further when she whispered "please", and he smiled, standing and guiding her over to the bed.

She crawled on top of it, laying on her side and looking up at him languidly. To see her striking form halfway up, her curves for his eyes, her soft skin shining, and her need for him and him alone - all at his doing. Weyoun sighed as he shrugged his pants off so he stood in front of her, showing her how much he wanted her, too. "Computer, lights lowered to ten percent," he ordered softly, and when the command followed through, he crawled onto the bed to join Kilana.

Never did he ever think love could be as scorching as the suns of Cardassia, or so fast racing as his blood and hers were. Kilana laid on her back, her hands caressing his arms as they joined together. Her body felt supple beneath his hands as he explored her again, beginning again with her thighs and hips, then her firm abdomen - again touching the scar which was as beautiful as she was - and finally her exquisite breasts which should be cared for and not roughly fondled the way they were once before. Weyoun leaned down and kissed them both, before he stopped as he remembered how Dukat did this to her. Hesitantly, he paused and looked up at her, asking her permission. Her eyes were closed when she nodded her affirmative. Smiling, Weyoun savored her silken flesh and the rough tips which made her sigh and whimper for more, until her hips lifted to rub against his. She needed more than he was giving her, and he was happy to comply because of his own need between his legs. "Don't worry," he whispered as he shifted himself between her legs. She didn't possess the flesh of innocence anymore, but he vowed to be gentle as he swore he would. She was still very moist, but he slid in as gently as he could for her sake.

Her hands came up and wove through his hair, making him look at her again and seeing pure love in her entire face, not just her eyes - and not just desire in them. "Weyoun," was all she said to him, because his body molding with hers rendered her speechless. His body against hers, her marvelous dark wet heat welcoming him, and his legs wrapping around hers as he made her his, the erotic cries from the both of them as Cardassia's moons shone down on their blissful consummation...there was nothing to hide between them as she no longer could hide what she once did that wasn't what Dukat had done to her. He had to have seen the scar of her punishment, and he must have sneered in disgust unlike Weyoun. Or didn't he? It didn't matter now; he loved Kilana no matter the inner and external soils of sins.

"Oh, my Kilana," he moaned when he let himself fluidly slide in and out of her glorious body.

 _My beloved angel,_ he sent to her when their minds finally connected with their bodies. They were finally one when they reached the end of their lovemaking and held on for the rest of the night.

 **So, there you have it. :) Weyoun and Kilana man and wife, and giving in on their wedding night. It was even better than I thought it would be, so I hope it satisfied you all enough.**

 **Thanksgiving is also tomorrow, so tomorrow I will be busy helping Grandma with dinner, but this story is also nearing completion. A few more chapters to go.**


	8. The Woes of War

Chapter Eight

The Woes of War

Some months passed by, and they were the happiest Kilana had ever been in her life. She and Weyoun were happily wed, working alongside always, and sometimes stealing a kiss right in front of Damar, much to the discomfort of the incompetent Cardassian - but not in front of the Founder herself, as affection was never meant in front of higher authority.

The Founder seemed to approve of their marriage, although Kilana sensed that Weyoun was a little more...wary as he was blessed, because he remained ever in higher favor. She frowned sometimes, because what was going to happen?

"Kilana, we both know not to question her or...commit treason by investigating her actions," he'd said carefully, "but I have reason to believe the Founder allowed us to wed so easily because she has something up her sleeve."

Now that he'd said it, Kilana began to believe he was right, but First Dira'tarak could not be trusted enough to investigate if she asked him to. As Omet'iklan told Weyoun 4, "The Jem'Hadar are more loyal to the Founders than the Vorta ever will." She argued with it, but the stronger part of herself that kept growing and growing over the last few months sided with it because the Vorta would always defect once in awhile at every chance that came.

Perhaps Kilana _was_ defective, no matter how much it scared her and that she didn't want to be.

Questioning her own loyalty to the Founder could wait a little longer, because right now there was the issue with the guarding of Chin'toka - _again_ , because of the continual transfer of their forces to the Romulan front. Weyoun knew as well as she did that the more ships they pulled from Chin'toka, the more of a target it became for the Federation. "Don't say we worry too much, Damar," Kilana said disgustedly for her husband. "You're becoming too confident in this, much like your predecessor."

He glared between her and Weyoun, whose face twitched while mirroring Damar's. "It's a mistake to underestimate our enemy, Damar," he stated. "We're spreading our forces too thinly."

"Until we have a way to bring in our reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant, we'll have to make do with what we have," Damar said. "Besides, we needed more ships on the Romulan front, and I sent them."

"And in doing so, you left the Chin'toka system vulnerable," Weyoun snapped.

Kilana found herself looking at the charts again, seeing the latest improvement by Damar's own hand, and spotting the source of his confidence. "Not as vulnerable as we think, Weyoun. Damar," she said with a small smirk, "I see your new...orbital weapons platforms, am I right?" Based on the up-close design, it was a halfway resemblance of any other Cardassian space station.

Damar's grin was back. "Indeed. They are protected by regenerative force fields, and their arms consist of a thousand plasma torpedoes."

Her heart felt like it was swelling with so much blood, and the rush was exhilarating. Even Weyoun was sold as she was. "I _like_ them," he said with a soft moan that sent shivers up her spine.

"I knew you would," Damar agreed, pleased. "You both will be pleased to know that I already ordered their deployments."

By sooner letting them loose, they had better backup than reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant - but then Kilana's mind twitched that a lot could still happen. They were still in a war, after all.

"Legate Damar," one of his men spoke from behind them, getting the Legate's attention, "excuse the interruption, but we have a problem." Weyoun was too busy admiring the new weapons in space, and Kilana wanted to if only Damar wasn't irritated at whatever the situation was that her interest was piqued, too.

"What kind of a problem?" Damar asked irritably, otherwise calm outwardly.

"Me."

Kilana felt like her world had stopped upon the familiar voice _and_ face that barged in with two Jem'Hadar soldiers - including First Dira'tarak - behind him, and Weyoun whirled around with hatred and disbelief in both his face and his eyes; she knew she matched him as she did inwardly.

 _Dukat._

~o~

He beheld the sight of the man in front of them with absolute loathing; his wife came to stand beside him, and he held her hand in his. She wasn't afraid anymore, just furious as he was. How DARE Dukat return to them after the cost of thousands of their reinforcements and a loss to the war?! _And_ after what he did to HIS Kilana! Weyoun was more than ready to get rid of this slime once and for all.

And did he _really_ think he could march in and get a warm welcome after his failure? "What?" Dukat's face was mocking pain at the disbelief and disgust from his former colleagues. "Isn't _anyone_ going to welcome me home?"

" _Heroes_ get welcomed home, Dukat," Weyoun spat. "Not failures. Or did you forget that, under your leadership, the Dominion nearly LOST this war?"

"And did you forget what you did to me long before that, you arrogant lizard?" Kilana snarled, taking a short step forward, her lips curling. But Dukat wasn't fazed by either of them.

"As I recall, _Weyoun_ ," he returned, "you were standing right by my side and agreeing with every decision I made." He turned his attention back to Kilana, unchanging. "And as for you, dear Kilana, I have no intentions of you anymore. We had one good time enough as it was." Now his threads were snapped; he wanted to leave his beloved's side and grab a phaser to kill Dukat right here, right now. "I've accepted that you belong with this...jackal -" Weyoun seethed further at the name call but said nothing. "- are as happy together as can be."

From the corner of his eye, Weyoun saw Damar stiffen. He had been responsible for the death of Tora Ziyal that he must have assumed his former mentor was back to settle a score. "If you're here because of what happened..."

Dukat laughed, waving it off. "Damar, you disappoint me. I would have thought that you of all people would be glad to see your old mentor. I don't hold you responsible for Ziyal's death. You may have fired the phaser...but it was _Benjamin Sisko_ who forced your hand. And that is why I am here. It's time for me to take my revenge against the good captain."

The old Dukat they remembered was hungry for conquest, with a full-sized ego, but ever since the death of his daughter and the loss of everything he had, Weyoun had to laugh as he wanted to a long time ago if he saw this Cardassian pig again. He had indeed changed, and certainly not for the better. Kilana was laughing with him. "Dukat," she said haughtily, pulling her hand from Weyoun's and stepping forth until she stopped and struck him in the face, the whiplash sound echoing off the walls, but it only made Dukat smile broader. "You come here at a 'perfect' timing with only one man on your mind instead of the entire quadrant we want more than anything else. You make me laugh more than I did in your old quarters." His smile faded then, and he wanted to say something that Weyoun had to interfere on his part.

"My wife is right, Dukat. We are in the middle of a life-and-death struggle for the entire Alpha Quadrant, and all _you_ -" He held up his finger before Dukat's face. "- care about is quenching your thirst for petty revenge. You _haven't_ changed a bit, have you?"

"On the contrary, I'm a new man. I no longer have a need for conquest or power; I'm far beyond all of that." He walked past Kilana, no longer acknowledging her, so he was in front of Weyoun and Damar. "I exist in a state of complete clarity - a clarity I intend to share with the _universe._ "

He was wasting their time, coming here with nothing related to the war, only against one man in the enemy ranks. Weyoun's jaw clenched as he saw not one trace of Dukat as he remembered. "You're right, Dukat," he said as he approached the other man. "You _have_ changed. You've gone from a self-imported egotist to a self-deluded _madman._ I would hardly call that improvement." He scoffed and shook his head. "I don't have time for this. Remove him," he ordered the Jem'Hadar, and they would have followed through if Damar hadn't stopped them.

"Wait. Why have you come?" he asked his former commander, who smiled that his old soldier had seen "reason". Weyoun's patience was waning thin with each moment passing.

"Isn't it obvious? To give you what you desire above all else: the Alpha Quadrant."

Weyoun finally blinked, looking over at Kilana as she remained a distance behind Dukat, glaring at him and obviously disbelieving him. He knew what she was thinking. How in the name of the Founders was Dukat of all people going to give them the Alpha Quadrant if fighting a war wasn't working out? Nothing Dukat had ever done EVER turned out in their favor, so why would they trust him now? "All I need," he said, "is a certain Bajoran artifact. One of many that the Cardassians confiscated during the occupation."

Kilana stood up to him, coming around to stand before him. "And how is this...artifact going to help us?" she sneered.

"Let's just say," he replied smoothly, "that it would make it possible for Dominion reinforcements to come through that wormhole...and destroy Captain Benjamin Sisko _and_ the Federation once and for all."

~o~

Kilana decided to return to her and Weyoun's quarters because she could stand no more of the former Gul Dukat and his nonsense. Religious artifact from the Bajorans? She just about laughed her head off. She wanted only to concentrate on defeating the Federation, not by some supernatural means in the Bajoran religion. Whatever it was that Dukat wanted, she wanted no part of.

But that was not all. Lately in the last two months she'd been very ill and feeling very bloated. She wanted to confirm it if only she could find Borath, make it between the two of them...

By the time she was alone and bidding First Dira'tarak a good evening, the doors closed behind her, and she turned around only to find herself face-to-face with the Female Founder herself. "Good evening, Kilana."

"Founder." She bowed her head and spread her hands in reverence. "How may I serve you?"

~o~

He still doubted whatever Dukat had in mind, but everything depended on that wormhole and defeating the Federation. Damar's confidence in his former master was at its highest, as ever. But in the meantime, there were were combined forces of the Federation, Romulan and Klingon fleets against them now.

"Do you think they'll head for the Chin'toka system?" Damar asked foolishly, though hoping not as much as Weyoun did.

"I would."

"Oh, but the weapons platforms will be operational in time to greet them," Damar said confidently. Very comforting, if only it were accurate. "I'll make sure it is," Damar assured him, in time for the doors to open again, and in strolled Dukat with an elegant, ancient box in both hands.

"Gentlemen, I hope I'm not interrupting." Weyoun rolled his eyes; if only he could say yes to that.

"What is it now, Dukat?" he asked irritably.

"I have found it, lo and behold: the key to victory. You won't be that much skeptical for long," he said as he marched over to the table against the wall, setting the box down. "Over the past few months, I immersed myself in the study of ancient Bajoran texts." He had gotten two candles out and was lighting them, placing them on either side of the box. "I've come to realize that the wormhole is much more than the gateway to the Gamma Quadrant; it's the temple of the _Prophets._ It's from there that they smile benevolently down on Bajor."

Again, this talk of gods and wraiths. The Founders themselves were true gods to believe in, carrying out their true powers without so much as prayer unlike the Bajorans, who had spent all their times wasted on no divine intervention coming for them. Or even if anything glorious happened, it was by chance, not divinity.

"It's from _there_ that they protect that world and its people," Dukat hissed delightfully. "The sad truth is..." He opened the box and pulled out its contents. "...we wasted all our time fighting the Bajorans when we should have been fighting their _gods_."

"How do you fight a _god_?" Damar asked, baffled.

"I'll show you. Here..." The figurine was wooden and malevolent-looking, as far as Weyoun could see of it. "...we have an ally we never knew we had." He picked up the statue and held it in his hands, chanting in ancient Bajoran, which Weyoun narrowed his eyes and sneered at - until Dukat tore the thing in half, and a great ball of fire burst forth and straight for Dukat, vanishing into the heart of his armor, sending him back onto the ground, stunned and perhaps in shock.

"DUKAT!" Damar jolted from where he stood and knelt down by the former Gul's side, whilst Weyoun only stood by and watched without a feel of sympathy for the man in his body, a part of him hoping he was dead...

...only for Dukat's eyes to open and show blood-red irises.

And his voice sounded very hollow. Out of the world, perhaps the universe. _"Your concern is touching...but unnecessary."_

~o~

Borath had been in his personal office of the cloning laboratory on Cardassia Prime, studying the analysis of the newest cloning candidate for their ranks when he was buzzed. _"Central Command to Borath."_

He put the PADD down and answered wearily, but tried not to sound like it. "Go ahead."

 _"The Founder wishes to speak with you."_

Acknowledging, Borath left his laboratory, accompanied by a Jem'Hadar and journeying for the office of the Founder at Central Command. Three, perhaps four Cardassian men greeted him, two of them sneering as soon as his back was turned - which he knew but would not give the satisfaction - and finally met with the Female Changeling, bowing in reverence. "Founder, I am honored by your -"

"No need for the pleasantries, Borath," she interrupted brusquely , ushering him inside and ordering the Jem'Hadar to remain outside until she was finished with him. "I must discuss a matter of grave importance with you. About Kilana."

He held himself rigidly as his god brought up the name of one of his most cherished subjects. Every time a clone would be activated, he considered them a part of himself, so with Kilana, she was the most beautiful, sincere, passionate and most kind-hearted of his students. However, she tried and failed to hold the interest of the Female Changeling, which Borath had a difficult time blaming her for. He was notorious for questioning the Female Founder from time to time, so he was prepared for whatever it was that had to do with Kilana. "My ears are at the ready, Founder."

"I must demand that it is time her line be terminated."

"Founder!" Something inside him erupted with disbelief, fury and grief. What had Kilana done this time that she was to be - the Founder spoke as if reading his mind.

"She is a skilled agent, but I have tolerated her long enough. Just the mere presence of that failure she is interferes with everything. Her loss of the Changeling on Torga IV remains at the top of the list, allowing Sisko to have the Jem'Hadar fighter and resulted in the loss of the main white facility. Even more now that she is Weyoun's number one priority aside from the fact they both are devout servants of the Dominion, Borath. The time has come for her."

Borath had been provoked that he dared to counter. "Founder, is this drastic measure really necessary? You gave Weyoun and Kilana permission to wed. I have been there..."

"Of course you were," the Founder rounded, eyes blazing. "Are you questioning me, Borath? I could have you executed on charges of treason."

He carried himself and regained his posture, hands behind his back. "Of course not, Founder. My apologies. So, where is Kilana now?"

The Founder stepped aside to reveal her two Jem'Hadar standing before something, until they, too, parted...and Borath gasped in horror at what and _who_ he saw on the floor without a care.

~o~

"The enemy fleet is approaching the Chin'toka system."

As expected in the last hour or so. Any more bad news, and his worst fears would come alive. "And what's the status of our weapons platform?" Weyoun asked; if they would be as operational as Damar promised they would be...

"Still off-line."

Weyoun briefly closed his eyes and inhaled through his nose. All of these promises that these allies never intended to keep - "It pains me to say this, but you Cardassians are proving to be quite the disappointment." Now a part of him wondered what the Founder had been thinking, deciding to align with these proud yet brainless reptiles.

"I'll remind you that you said that," Damar told him, making him smile. At least they agreed once in awhile on something.

It was not long until the Federation-Klingon-Romulan forces came and opened fire with their now-online weapons. As Weyoun watched the activity, the forces - namely the Klingons - suffered loss at the Jem'Hadar as well as the combination of the weapons platforms. So far, so good. "I believe you owe me an apology," Damar said smugly. Weyoun had to say he was right; he doubted him for nothing, and he was not afraid to admit it.

Until it came to Dukat. "And now Dukat can get our reinforcements through the wormhole."

Weyoun scoffed. "I'm not sure how much faith I have in this...what is it called?"

"Pah-wraiths," Damar answered. "The false gods. The enemies and former Prophets."

"Pah-wraiths and Prophets. All of this talk of gods strikes me as nothing more than superstitious nonsense."

"You believe that the _Founders_ are gods, don't you?"

Weyoun's head whipped around at the insult of a mockery. "That's different," he retorted. "The Founders _are_ gods." Damar only continued to laugh and shake his head, fuming his fires even more.

And his rage was unquenchable by the time he was interrupted from watching the battle with Damar. _"Borath to Weyoun."_

He growled as he looked up at the ceiling. "Acknowledged!" he almost shouted to his longtime friend and colleague; the scientist sighed in response as he realized he caught the ambassador at a wrong time he didn't realize.

 _"Weyoun, I apologize for a bad timing, but you really have to come to the laboratory. It can't wait, and the Founder can't know of this."_

Whatever it was, and based on his tone of voice, Weyoun realized whatever it was, it couldn't wait until the fighting out there was over. And if he was telling him the Founder couldn't know, he was really risking his neck all for Weyoun. He looked at Damar even though he didn't need his permission. The Legate nodded and promised he would keep in touch for him. With that, Weyoun left the office for Borath's cloning facilities.

The Founder had made the decision to ultimately move the cloning facilities to one of the planets in the Rondac system, but the word had not been finalized yet due to the fact that the facilities had to be guarded with extreme care, and they had Jem'Hadar out there in the frontlines and at the white storages every day that the cloning labs had to be on Cardassia for the time being. Weyoun hadn't realized he'd held his breath until he felt his lungs burn with a final exhale as he stopped in front of a grave-looking Borath.

"I'm so sorry to have informed you of this at a time like this," the scientist was saying as he led him inside, where they were surrounded with sterile tanks and glass chambers, steaming hissing and new clones coming out for their new lives. "But the Founder will have my head for this. This was all her doing that you deserved to know."

Weyoun acknowledged every word he'd said, but then he felt like he'd lost all sense of his hearing when Borath brought him to a table holding a body of a newly dead Vorta female who had been brought in less than two hours ago, beginning to turn ashen gray from loss of life, naked and cold, and utterly abandoned.

He felt himself double over the corpse of his beloved mate and felt like he had exploded beyond repair, leaving behind a forest fire of despair, agony, and heartbreak. His heart had stopped beating altogether because the one he loved was laying beneath him and had been waiting for him only to endure what cruel fate had come for her. Not caring that Borath was still in front of him, or that there were other Vorta around and Jem'Hadar - including First Dira'tarak who had looked after this one on the table, now bowing his head in grief - Weyoun threw his head back and howled Kilana's name, a series of monosyllabic wails following and piercing the walls for all of Cardassia to hear.

 **So, I'm sorry for breaking everyone's hearts in here. :( But we're FAR from over. Nobody's hopes get too high or too low.**


	9. Tears of Rage

**The title of this chapter comes from a novel of the same name by John Walsh.**

 **Just so everyone knows, Weyoun REALLY loses his mind over the loss of his wife.**

Chapter Nine

Tears of Rage

He never wanted to let her go, not even when she was taken from him...he wanted to die now and be with her, nevermind the fact they both would be cloned again...

Did Borath say that the _Founder_ did this?!

His world had come to an end right then and there.

 _No, no no NO! The Founder could not have DONE THIS TO US...!_

He let go of his beloved Kilana and whirled around to snarl and roar at Borath, who backed away. Weyoun was no longer in control of himself, but then seeing Borath's compassionate and sorrowful face, he softened only to allow an ounce of reason to listen more to the scientist. "The Founder..." was all he could get out.

Borath nodded. "She brought the body to me, blatantly gave way it was all her doing. She said that Kilana was an interference on her part long enough." He shook his head and looked off to the side. "She ordered Kilana's line terminated."

"NOOOO!" Weyoun's body lost control, and he fell down to his knees, and both Borath and Dira'tarak were on either side of him, pulling him to his feet, but he fell into Borath's arms, sobbing and clutching him. His mind was swarming with questions: why would the Founder do this to him? To _Kilana?_ Was she really that...cold-hearted enough?

Or maybe she never had a heart.

Maybe THIS was what she had planned all along. She allowed Weyoun to have her least favorite Vorta next to Keevan who was no longer a member because it was for her own amusement because she was a _god_...or was she _really_ a god?

He would be defecting, having a thought like this. What was _happening_ to him?

"I've lost her, Borath," he moaned in despair. "The one I love...gone forever...I will NEVER love again!" He swore to the ceiling, getting all eyes on him, their ambassador who had lost his mate and possibly driven mad. He might as well be mad with grief. What kind of gods do this to their children? Take away their loved ones and happiness? After years of loyal service!

"Weyoun, please, calm down," Borath tried to assure him. "That wasn't all there was, and the Founder never knew of this except myself upon examining the body and saving what I discovered."

He found himself looking up at Borath, who had let him go but allowed the Jem'Hadar to keep Weyoun on his feet. "What is it?" he asked softly, through his tears. Borath's face looked like it was struggling to reveal the most sensitive information that he had to keep from the Female Changeling.

"Kilana was with child."

His vision became out of focus at the shocking revelation. Kilana...she had been... "With...child?" he repeated, barely hearing himself. "We were going to have a _baby?_ " Borath nodded, lips in a tight line. Weyoun was so conflicted with his grieving emotions that he wasn't sure how to take this; Kilana had talked forever about wanting a child that he had doubted was possible for them, feared would interfere with everything, but now he was just learning about _this_ -

"Yes. She was only a month along, but I saved the fetus, preserved it and kept it alive thus far. But because it's mother's line will be terminated, it might not survive much longer," Borath said regretfully. He'd loved Kilana like a daughter, cared for her despite the mistakes she might have made, had every ounce of faith in her as Weyoun did, and now he was forced to kill her cloning line. Weyoun wished there was a way he could do the same for him, nevermind the Founder not wishing it; he would rather be dead now than live alone and serving MONSTERS.

"But, I'm not going to do it."

Borath was looking at him with fiery determination, then looked at First Dira'tarak. "I'm not going to delete Kilana's line, no matter what it takes. I've dedicated my life not only to the study of psychology and cloning our people, saving every life I could, but to protect those I care most about. Weyoun, I will bring her back, but that means I have to get her as far away from here as I can. First Dira'tarak will have to protect her, and a handful of other soldiers from the Founder, until this war is over, and she will be yours again, with or without the Founder's approval."

By Kilana coming back, that meant they would be together again once the war was over, but that also meant having to keep it all a secret. Weyoun could not see himself sneaking away from the Founder to be with his wife and their surprise of a child; she was always bound to find out sooner or later, but before he could dwell on this or speak any further about it, he was called by Damar to come back to his office, where Dukat had news he considered "good", but it was everything Weyoun had known would happen. His blood was boiling and erupting like lava when he was told that the wormhole was closed, and Chin'toka had indeed been taken by the Federation.

"This is a _disaster!_ "

On the viewscreen, Dukat leaned back and rolled his eyes in exasperation as Weyoun continued to explode with rage. "Federation forces have landed on Cardassian soil, and now you're telling me the wormhole is GONE?! And without _any_ chance of getting reinforcements from the Gamma Quadrant!"

 _"I'm well aware that things didn't quite turn out the way I planned..."_ If Weyoun was over there right now, he would kill Dukat himself. His mate had been taken from him, and now this! He glared up at Damar for blindly believing in his former commander once again, and look what it cost them ONCE AGAIN. _"But, I assure you, we still achieved a great victory."_

 _"VICTORY?!"_ Weyoun shouted beyond fire before calming himself down before he did something he would regret later. "Forgive me if I don't share your euphoria."

Dukat smirked. _"Well, you should. The Bajoran people have been cut off from their gods. Perhaps forever."_

Now Damar was on the same level Weyoun was with this catastrophe. "How does THAT help us?" he demanded furiously, and now it seemed his faith dwindled.

 _"Because_ Sisko, _"_ Dukat said in exasperation, _"has been cut off from the Prophets as well. And without the Prophets, he's just another Starfleet captain."_ And THAT was supposed to make him feel better, Weyoun thought sarcastically. Dukat assuring him it would did not change anything in the slightest. Now he was tempted to pick anything up from the room and throw it at the viewscreen, break the image of Dukat once and for all.

~o~

Borath stared down at the beautiful face on the table in replacement of the one that had been brought in and vaporized at once to cover the tracks; the files and documents, everything with Kilana's DNA and makeup were saved someplace else that wasn't here in the Command Center. He had taken great lengths to ensure Kilana's information survived for her fourth and perhaps final incarnation; the outcome of the end of the war was inevitable and far from over, but this was the least he could do for both her and Weyoun, and their unborn child.

From what he heard about Weyoun ever since learning of his wife's death, the ambassador was even more highly temperamental at anyone who crossed paths with him, compared with the loss of Chin'toka and the wormhole closing; this was privately shared between the two of them that Dukat had been at fault. Borath himself was angry; how could they have trusted that failure of a Cardassian with trying to find an easier way to defeat the Federation and losing one of their greatest weapons? But even the Vorta made mistakes besides the Cardassians. Everyone did, including the Founders.

What made Borath even more determined to bring Kilana back was the child she surprisingly conceived with Weyoun. He felt more responsible now than ever, feeling like a grandfather. The fetus had begun to develop in its preservation stage, but it still needed to be returned to its mother's womb, which would be as soon as Kilana 4 came to. Without the correct scientific words of choice, placing the baby in during the cloning process would be extremely difficult.

Now, two weeks later, he stood over the being taken out of the chamber; both cloning assistants carried her over to the table, one underneath the arms and the other grabbed her legs. Her naked body was shining with fluids, which were cleaned off in no time, and her life signs taken. She was very much alive but yet to come to consciousness. "Quickly, prep the fetus," Borath ordered as he pulled his hypospray from his tunic pocket and placed it into the female's neck for surgery.

In the end, he helped dress her in a soft black dress which wrapped around her body; Borath wasn't completely lacking aesthetics like the clones he revived. She looked so vulnerable in her unconscious state that he swore the Founder would never touch her like that again. And what made it even more of a difference: that hideous scar the Founder ordered permanent down the middle of Kilana's abdomen was gone, by his own hand. She would never be scarred physically again, but the memories would remain.

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking and taking in her surroundings, finally landing on him. Borath smiled and ran his hand across her forehead. "Welcome back, my dear," he said softly. "Do you remember me?" He asked this of every one.

She stared at him for a long time before answering. "Borath."

"Yes." He felt himself melt on the inside. "You're Kilana number four. The last one, the third, was killed via strangulation." He stopped himself in time from saying anything more, because as he watched her face closely, he saw that she was beginning to remember everything that happened. Including the death of Kilana 3. Then her soft violet eyes began to darken with both heartbreak, sorrow...and anger at the one responsible.

"Where is Weyoun?" she asked, sitting up slowly and wincing. Borath remained by her side.

"He is very well, although I have to admit that the last Kilana's death affected him more than anyone thinks, including the Founders." He shook his head and turned to one of his assistants to find Weyoun and bring him back to his beloved.

~o~

The wormhole being shut down had turned in favor of the worse. Things had been quiet for now, at the Founder's order of caution, but the last two weeks were the worst besides the war for Weyoun; they were still trying to reclaim Chin'toka, only for their task forces to be driven back or to lose some of them.

Damar seemed to be slacking off as well on kanar, turning to it more and more, even enjoying the company of more Cardassian women, sinking to that level as Dukat, amusing Weyoun and disgusting him at the same time. Just now, Weyoun came in and found him passed out in his quarters; he had to shake him awake and get him dressed with the help of two Jem'Hadar, much to the disgust of the Legate who shook them off as soon as he was awake.

"Excuse me, Ambassador!"

"What is it?" He turned around in irritation to see whoever it was bothering him at an irrelevant time - and stopped himself when he recognized one of Borath's cloning assistants. His hopes were immediately on the rise.

"Borath has sent me to retrieve you, if it's not a bad time -"

"Of course not!" Weyoun hurried past the Vorta female, her following him and eventually catching up to escort him down below the center until they reached the laboratories, finding Borath's office and seeing First Dira'tarak as well as eight other Jem'Hadar at attention, waiting for him. They parted to let them both inside, and there was Borath himself smiling from ear to ear, and Weyoun knew exactly why. "Where is she?" he asked excitedly, but before the scientist could answer, there was _her_ voice behind them both.

"Hello, Weyoun."

"Kilana!" He rushed over to her, sweeping her off her feet and spinning her around, kissing her long and passionately. Her hands came up to caress his ears and sending the sensations through his body. Two long, agonizing weeks that passed and he'd thought he'd lost her forever, and the child with her - where was it now? Did Borath save its life as he did the mother, placed it in this one's body? He wanted to ask her, and the man himself who saved them both, but right now, his darling was in his arms once again, and he would gladly get her away from Cardassia and from the war - and from the Founders. "Kilana, I thought I'd lost you! I was so alone and longing to die, be terminated with you!" he cried, holding her to him and burying his face into her neck. "The Founder tried to take you from me..."

"Ssshh, I know," she whispered, a free hand now massaging the nape of his neck and soothing him. He moaned against her. "But I'm here now. We're both here now," she added, drawing back and taking his hand to place on her abdomen. He felt _their_ child alive and well, and tears spilled down his cheeks. And they both thought this would never be possible. He wondered if in her last incarnation, there had been an error in her infertility code that allowed her to finally conceive, but if it was, then Weyoun was proud that it did, and the same went with his own bodily function.

But that also meant one other thing.

"My love, we have to get you both away from here," he told her, taking both her hands in his. "If the Founder finds you alive, then the consequences will be guaranteed..."

"Ambassador, I have taken care of the transport," First Dira'tarak spoke from the doorway, getting their attentions as well as Borath's and his assistant. "It's ready for departure, Kilana," he told the young Vorta he always felt was his responsibility in every assignment and dire situation. "Ambassador, I'll protect her until you come for her," he swore on his life, which Weyoun sincerely took to heart.

He looked down into his wife's eyes and smiled, leaning down to give her another kiss, long and lingering before parting to whisper. "When this war is over, I will join you."

 **So, there you have it. Kilana and the baby are alive and well, and stay tuned for the grand finale. I really am proud of this. I always say it and it NEVER gets old.**

 **Kilana's waking, now that I remember, reminds me of the end of "Immortal Beloved" by Rose of the Vortaphiles, a beautiful fic off-site I always love to reference and use as inspiration for several other stories of mine, namely the Weyoun/Keevan slash fics - the end of that story involves Keevan 2 waking up with Borath over him, and Borath starts to help him remember by telling him how his predecessor died. It's very sad, very beautiful. It was my first Weyoun fic I picked up many months ago and I never lose it. :)**


	10. The War is Over Now

**The final chapter I bring you which is named after a Sarah Brightman song, filled with angst and hope all in one. The song itself could very much fit the chapter overall as well as the entire end of DS9.**

 **I'd read "One Door Over" by gluegirl56 for the end and the survival of Weyoun - particularly number 8 - and how he became a free man, but unlike in that story, he is happy to be away from the Dominion and seeks to find the woman he loves.**

Chapter Ten

The War is Over Now

Nine whole months, and the Dominion War had come to an end.

Weyoun had been there when the peace treaty between the Federation and the Dominion was signed, beside the Female Changeling one last time and signing with her, but unlike the other Vorta present, he felt calm and at peace that this fighting was over...but that also meant he was entering a brave but frightening new realm. The Founder was going into custody now, so a replacement for her had to come.

And it was none other than Odo, who had decided to return to the Great Link. Hope filled him as he remembered Weyoun 6, the defect, had looked up to him and saw him as a new leader to make the Dominion a more cooperative, peaceful nation instead of conquering to prevent any further harm against the Changelings. Now Weyoun 8 wanted to serve Odo as number six had desired to do and risked his own life for.

The Cardassian Empire had all but fallen, the entire population but a few eradicated, and Damar had died trying to save his people from their conquerors. That had been his doing other than the Female Founder. Now he looked at the millions of dead and saw this was not means to impose order; this was genocide, as others would call it. Odo was entirely against it, and Weyoun would gladly trade everything he believed in the old Dominion for this new one.

He remembered after Colonel Kira and Garak stormed in to take him and the Founder, and Odo came along to link with her and heal her before their eyes. It was then that, after nine long months of separation from his beloved Kilana that he found the courage to speak to Odo about her and in front of the Female Founder; he was the last Weyoun and had a mate expecting his child to return to, who needed him now that the fighting was over. The looks on all their faces, notably the Founder, had been priceless but also serious. He had been allowed to live then, and today the Founder was taken out of the room after Admiral William Ross closed it all with his final words.

"Weyoun, I must tell you that I should not require your services any longer," the Founder said, outside the wardroom. "You have been the only solid I ever trusted and served, but alas, I cannot keep you anymore. It will sound strange, but I regret my actions regarding Kilana. No more having the Vorta killed and brought back by my hand; you must go and live in peace with your wife and child. Odo will see to it that neither of you will be harmed again, I promise you that."

He did not remember feeling so shocked; how Odo did anything to get her to change her point of view, he had no idea. Either way, his people were on the verge of becoming free? Like they had been so long ago? Back in those days, the Vorta were nothing but little animals, and they would still be if not for the Changelings' genetic evolution. "We did nothing but manipulate your people, Weyoun. It should never have happened, but then again, we made you far better than you were then. But now it's time you learned how to live like other solids, without our help."

Weyoun had never felt such happiness in his life. The last three lifetimes of pain and tragedy had come to this day. "And I would have traded my life had it been possible, Founder," he whispered, falling to his knees like he did as they were surrounded, "but I will gladly go quietly to my family and forever hold you in gratitude for serving you and the Dominion." He had long ago accepted that he could forgive her in time for almost taking Kilana from him, although the painful memory would always remain, as what Dukat did to his beloved would always remain. Neither crime was forgivable, but they had to move on.

That was the last time he ever saw the Female Founder, and Odo came to his side to help him to his feet. "I believe someone out there is waiting to see you, Weyoun," he told him. "I managed to find her on Risa where the Jem'Hadar had left her and kept their distances, otherwise kept an eye on her and the child. She's due any day now, from my gatherings."

Odo surprised him by being generous enough to find his wife on the pleasure planet Weyoun had not been able to slip to visit, without exciting attention, but he was pleased that Kilana had been safe all this time there. If it was any consolation, he could gladly take her back to Kurill Prime, but first spend a few days or perhaps a week or two on Risa with her as they deserved it.

"I have plenty of time before I return to the Link, and Nerys will accompany me there," Odo was telling him, "but the three of us have time to drop you off at Risa. I'd be interested to meet your wife."

Weyoun was not used to such kindness, but nevertheless, it made him happy. "I'd be honored if you did, Founder," he said, and shrunk instantly when Odo's blue eyes burned into his very being.

"This is the last time you call me a Founder or a god."

He bowed his head. "As you wish."

Odo shook his head as he led the way to the runabout _Rio Grande,_ where Kira Nerys, the love of Odo's life, was waiting for them. They were not returning to the Link today, but that did not stop the couple from taking Weyoun to his own beloved. Seeing the colonel and the constable made him wish they would remain together, but Odo was a Changeling, and the rest of his people were dying. They needed him more than ever.

"So, the Female Changeling killed her once before," Kira stated while on the way to Risa. Weyoun nodded as he sat behind them.

"She did. She never once held Kilana in her favor, yet she let us marry so easily. I knew she had a hidden agenda, but by the time I saw it, it was too late. But if it wasn't for Borath, I'd have lost my Kilana and our child forever."

Both Kira and Odo looked at him with sympathy before exchanging a longing look with each other he knew too well. Odo didn't want to leave her, the one woman who was his first and last love, but his people were dying and would make him the last if he didn't get to them - and Kira Nerys didn't want to lose her one true soul mate. Just as Weyoun did not want to lose his own once before.

~o~

For her inability to appreciate the environment, Kilana had felt utterly at peace when she first came to Risa, far from the Dominion's reaches. First Dira'tarak and the others kept their distances from the mountains, far from watchful eyes of the visitors and residents of the paradise planet, making sure a very pregnant Kilana was well-treated. When she first met Arandis, the hostess of the resort, the woman was very kind to her and said "where your pleasure is our pleasure". That did not involve getting involved with any of the handsome males tending to her every need.

Life had been so pleasant and relaxing, and she did her best to not lose touch with what was going on outside this island. Dira'tarak had done his best to send his men out to keep the news in check, even supplying with ketracel-white so they didn't go deprived. She was given a beautiful residence near the resort, overlooking the ocean, beach and the lagoon, and Arandis had been shocked to learn of her background but promised she could stay as long as she wanted, until her husband ever came for her.

Kilana refused to believe Weyoun would die and leave her alone, no matter what. She heard about the destruction of the cloning facilities on Rondac III and began to fear for Weyoun, for whatever he was now, he was the last in his line...

She still didn't know how to raise a baby by herself. She was just about near the end of her term, but Arandis and her staff had done everything they could to make sure she was happy. When the incoming guests were happy, herself included, so were the staff. Kilana had to say she'd been spoiled silly, given new clothing and lots of fun to do, and she wished her husband was here to share it with her. The food was filling even though she had difficulty tasting the majority. She'd also been given new jewels that she accepted with help of Arandis, that she wore on three fingers on both of her hands, the details given according to the jeweler:

On the first finger of her right hand, the intricate silver frame surrounded a pearlescent face centered with a glimmering red ruby. The middle finger bore a rose-gold vinework of diamonds, and the third a sweet rosy combination of a diamond and a ruby like one of the many flora of the island, the gardens bearing them scenting the air with their perfume.

As for her left, the first bore a diagonal work of five diamonds in rose-gold yet again, while beside it was a couple of diamonds on a vine and two leaves; the final was an artwork in the name of the planet itself, a remarkable diamond surrounded with sapphires and emeralds in a stained glass floral effect.

Finally, the most beautiful necklace ever found and made on Risa. The stone was oval-shaped, colored with a swirl of greens and blues, for wisdom and good luck, it was said. It felt more good on her chest than the last one ever did, and she was never taking this off. Arandis even commented that it made her skin glow like moonlight. Called it the moonlight and the sea together; Kilana would take it as a compliment.

Right now she was lounging before the vast window, the sheer curtains fluttering in the breeze and helping her with her back that Arandis herself currently helped her with. "Not long now," the dark-skinned woman told her. "We have plenty to work with a new baby. It's sad the daddy won't be here to see it born," she noted sadly, making Kilana sigh with her.

"I know," was all she could say, looking down and running her hand along the firm roundness of her abdomen.

It was also on this day that she learned of the Federation's win of the war, and the signing of the peace treaty which ended all hostilities between them and the Dominion. Arandis heard the news with her and cheered with her.

"There may be hope for Weyoun yet. I look forward to meeting him."

Weyoun _had_ been there during the signing, and from what she also heard, the Female Changeling had been taken into custody, so Odo was left to run. Kilana knew him briefly enough to know he was a good man and would lead a new, better Dominion. Weyoun believed in him, too.

"And you've gotten your chance."

Both women gasped and whirled around to see HIM standing there, with Odo and Kira Nerys behind him. "Weyoun, my love!" Kilana gasped, helped onto her feet by Arandis and walked over to throw her arms around him. It seemed they'd been parted for a lifetime, but now that the war was over and peace would come, he was here with her. Their child was coming, and they could start over. Embracing him, she looked over his shoulder to see the colonel and constable watching them with smiles on their faces.

"The war is over, and we're going home now," Weyoun told her as he kissed her bared shoulder, then parted so they could look into each other's eyes. "I look forward to a new beginning and the birth of our child." He looked down then and put his hand on her belly; she mirrored putting her own over his.

"Our baby will be a blessing, my darling. The first of our free people to be born and not of the Founders' doing. We're getting our wish."

"Yes, beloved Kilana. The Vorta are free now."

 **Chapter is shorter than normal for a finale, but that was the goal: short and sweet. :)**

 **What I never told anyone so far throughout the course was that Loreena McKennitt's "Night Ride Across the Caucasus" set the overall mood and tone of the story. Anyone interested, take a listen on YouTube to see why. :)**

 **The necklace Kilana has was a work of art inspired by Cleopatra, with the same symbolic meanings of wisdom and good luck.**

 **"It seems we've been parted for a lifetime..." Words of Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars 3: Revenge of the Sith to his beloved Padme. (sighs dreamily)**

 **Anyway, I am proud with how this lovely story of Weyoun and Kilana's powerful love came out. I couldn't have done it without the help of Vanillasiren, Irishchick1982, Windblazer Prime and sarah1228 who love Weyoun as much as I. Anyone read and review. :D Up next is a new Weyoun and Ezri story yet to be named, as well as a current Batman fic called "Shadows Nevermore", and very soon "Yelgrun and Lynet: Chosen for the Marriage Bed", the third and final in my Vorta Brides Trilogy.**


End file.
